Repentino Matrimonio
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Un hombre exitoso pero descontento con su vida, una joven chica que desea ser una heroína, por algunos motivos ambos se verán en la situación de vivir bajo el mismo techo con la promesa de casarse algún día. ¿Qué puede pasar?
1. Una Forzada Reunión

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a esta nueva historia y a este nuevo año 2020. No quiero hacer una presentación muy extensa, solo decir que esto es el producto del insomnio y una vaga idea que cruzó mi mente, no sé si puede ser considerado como un fic que seguiré con tanto entusiasmo, todo depende de si me animo a escribir otro capítulo o no, aunque los comentarios pueden ayudar a darme un empujoncito. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Una Forzada Reunión**_

Es un día como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, los niños juegan en las calles, Japón solo está viviendo otro día relativamente pacifico.

_**¡BOOOM!**_

Una explosión resonó de una de las calles y más de cerca es apreciable como varios villanos estaban teniendo un altercado entre ellos mientras utilizan sus Quirks, causando que los civiles de la zona corrieran lejos para no verse involucrados en el conflicto.

Pero no hay porqué hacer tanto espectáculo, no es sorpresa para ninguno lo que está por suceder, los héroes intervendrían y el asunto quedaría zanjado. El asunto en cuestión es, ¿Quién llegará primero?, la respuesta fue rápidamente respondida cuando un borrón verde descendió del cielo y aterrizó en medio del conflicto levantando una gran nube de humo.

Sonidos de golpes se escucharon, asi como quejidos de dolor de varios individuos, al despejarse el humo todas las personas apreciaron como allí estaba de pie un hombre de rizado cabello verde, sonriendo como usualmente lo hace mientras tiene un puño en alto y a su alrededor se aprecia a todos los villanos sometidos contra el suelo y algunos amarrados por los látigos negros que salen de la otra mano del héroe.

Todos lo conocen, los aullidos de admiración y festejo no se hicieron esperar mucho y las personas comenzaron a elogiar al gran héroe, quien agradeció el agradable recibimiento de su público y esperó pacientemente a que las autoridades llegaran para arrestar a los criminales.

El hombre de ojos verdes y pecas en sus mejillas volvió a mirar a sus fans y les sonrió una vez más antes de irse con un potente salto que lo hizo despegar del suelo y volar hacia lo alto hasta perderse de la vista.

Asi como vino, se fue, pero eso no extrañó a nadie ya que todos saben la forma de ser de su más grande héroe, alguien que llega a resolver los problemas y se va para seguir con su trabajo, un hombre diligente pero también amable que se toma unos minutos para transmitirles calma a los que lo ven.

El Símbolo de la paz… es…

* * *

**-¡Izuku!-**, él escuchó claramente como su madre le llamaba desde la cocina, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al verse sacado tan abruptamente de su proceso creativo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Sabe que su madre iba a venir en algún punto de la tarde a visitarle, pero no se percató de en qué momento llegó, ¿tan absorto estaba escribiendo que ni la escuchó entrar?. De cualquier manera eso no quita el hecho de que ahora se sentía un iluso por de nuevo estar escribiendo tonterías en su libreta de trabajo.

Por dios, ya es un hombre, no puede seguir soñando despierto con ser el héroe que siempre quiso de pequeño, es un Quirkless, nada en el mundo puede cambiar eso, es ridículo que en un momento de distracción se pusiera a escribir sus fantasías de ser el héroe número uno.

Se levantó de su silla sintiéndose un perdedor y caminó hacia la puerta de su estudio para salir, miró a ambos lados del pasillo apreciando el tapiz vino tinto que cubre sus paredes y notó algunas zonas con polvo, quizás debería hacer una limpieza pronto para que este sitio siga decente.

Con ese pensamiento archivado en una esquina de su mente él caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo a la derecha donde bajó las escaleras que lo llevaron al primer piso de su humilde casa. Una vez abajo, el peliverde pudo percibir un cautivante aroma proviniendo de la cocina.

Inhaló profundamente el exquisito olor. **-Haaa-**, y luego exhaló con una sonrisa dibujándose sobre su rostro, demonios, su madre como siempre está cocinando algo sublime, con solo poner un pie en el primer piso ya estaba deseando comer lo que sea que ella estuviera preparando.

No se sentía culpable porque ella estuviera cocinando cuando lo estaba visitando, después de todo no la ha visto en un par de meses y extrañaba bastante su comida, ya luego él le prepararía algo para compensárselo, pero por ahora, solo quiere saber qué es lo que ella estaba preparando para el almuerzo.

Caminó atravesando la sala de estar rodeando la mesa de billar y desde el comedor pudo observar como en la cocina estaba su madre, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde con un delantal puesto mientras le da la espalda.

Él sonrió ligeramente al verla, se siente satisfecho de ver a su madre tan saludable y tan llena de vida como para estar tarareando una canción mientras cocina, si no fuera porque sabe su edad no le calcularía más de 40 años, pero allí está, su amorosa madre casi bailando en la cocina con 52 años de edad, aunque lo mejor sería no mencionarlo en voz alta, es algo delicada con ese tema.

**-Hola mamá-**, saludó con calma mientras camina hacia la cocina captando la atención de la mujer de cabello verde que se alegró de ver a su hijo.

**-¡Izuku mi bebé!-**, exclamó la mujer casi como un saludo mientras dejaba el cucharón sobre el fregadero y se apresuraba a acercarse al peliverde para abrazarlo con fuerza.

El hombre de ya 27 años correspondió rodeando la delicada figura de su madre con sus dos brazos para abrazarla.

Como ha pasado el tiempo, un día fue el bebé llorón que ella cargaba en sus brazos, ahora en cambio es un hombre adulto alto y de porte fornido, casi se parece a su padre cuando era joven, las fotos enmarcadas en las paredes pueden confirmar eso.

**-Te extrañé mamá-**, dijo el pecoso de rizos verdes despegándose lo suficiente del abrazo para mirar a los ojos a su querida madre.

**-Yo también Izuku, aunque no me extrañarías si te quedaras a vivir con tu padre y conmigo-**, respondió ella como si estuviera regañándolo y haciendo un puchero al mismo tiempo.

Él la miró divertido. **–Sabes que no puedo, ya estoy grande para vivir con mis padres, ¿Qué clase de impresión daría?-**, argumentaba él solo pensando en que parecería más un perdedor de lo que ya se siente.

**-No me importa, puedes ser todo un hombre pero sigues siendo mi bebé y me haces falta en casa-**, decía la mujer fingiendo tristeza mientras se talla un ojo melancólicamente, toda una actriz si eso le sirve para convencer a su hijo. **–De cualquier manera Izuku, ¿por qué no estás vestido?, tenemos que irnos luego de almorzar-**, le preguntó a él que alzó una ceja confundido mientras la ve volver a cocinar.

**-¿Vestido para qué?, ¿A dónde vamos?-**, le preguntó a su madre bastante intrigado por lo que ella estaba hablando, él no recuerda que tuvieran planes de salir.

**-¿No leíste el mensaje que te envié?, vamos a una entrevista de matrimonio-**, respondió la mujer con una suave sonrisa mientras revisa la salsa del curry.

**-¿Para quién?-**, preguntó él confundido mientras la observa cocinar.

**-Para ti por supuesto-**, fue la respuesta que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó en shock durante varios segundos.

**-… ¿Qué?-**, fue lo único que salió de su boca ante su incredulidad en estos momentos.

**-Has memoria Izuku, te dije que asistirías a esta entrevista hace dos semanas, como a estas alturas de tu vida no tienes ninguna chica con la que planeas pasar tu vida yo como tu madre he estado buscando alguna que sea indicada para mi bebé-**, las palabras de Inko no podían despejar la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo que trataba de procesar toda esta información.

Vale, es cierto que no tiene una pareja, no ha tenido una por años desde la universidad, entendía que su madre siendo como es se preocuparía y la verdad ha habido llamadas de atención con respecto al tema pero las ha ignorado, sin embargo buscarle ella misma alguien con quien casarse ya es pasarse.

**-Mamá, para el carro un momento, debo pensar esto un poco más… no hay nada que pensar, ¿por qué una entrevista de matrimonio?-**, preguntaba el hombre mirando a su madre en busca de una respuesta.

Primero que todo, una entrevista de matrimonio es bastante repentina, ¿acaso las madres normalmente no le presentan una chica simpática?, ¿por qué la suya tiene que saltarse casi hasta el último paso?, eso es excesivo.

**-Porque sé cómo eres Izuku y vas a rechazar a cualquier chica que te presente, eres bastante solitario y solo quiero que seas feliz, por eso arreglé una entrevista de matrimonio dentro de 2 horas con ella y sus padres-**, respondió la mujer tan tranquila como si se hablara del clima mientras revisa que el arroz no se queme.

**-Espera espera espera, ¿sabes que no puedes hacer eso sin mi permiso?, es decir, ya soy un adulto, no necesito que me busques una esposa, además no quiero casarme todavía, sería demasiado tener que casarme con alguien a quien no conozco-**, argumentaba él tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su madre con toda la paciencia posible.

La mujer se quedó tiesa en su sitio y giró su cabeza lentamente para ver a su hijo, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna al ver esa expresión demasiado gentil y amigable.

**-Izuku mi niño, parece que no entiendes unas cosas, uno: me preocupas y solo me quedaré tranquila cuando estés junto a una buena chica, dos: esta entrevista es justamente para que la conozcas y se lleven bien, tres: soy tu madre y puedo hacer lo que sea por tu bien porque eres mi bebé, asi que vas a subir a tu habitación, vas a arreglarte y vamos a almorzar para después irnos, ¿entendiste?-**, fueron las claras y firmes palabras de la mujer que seguía viendo a su hijo con esa expresión.

**-E-Entendido-**, aceptó él con algo de miedo y sintiéndose derrotado.

* * *

Con todo dicho su madre continuó cocinando y él de nuevo subió al segundo piso en dirección a su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta y recostó su espalda de la madera, entonces con un suspiro se dejó caer para terminar sentado en el suelo mientras levanta la cabeza con cansancio.

Sí, es un perdedor, un adulto de 27 años siendo mangoneado con facilidad por la autora de sus días para que se case.

De cierta manera se lo buscó, sabe el tipo de mujer que es ella, alguien bastante tradicional, de las que opina que el matrimonio es algo obligatorio para ser feliz asi como tener hijos y formar una familia. No es que él criticara ese pensamiento suyo, solo que esa no es la felicidad que él buscaba para sí mismo.

¿Aunque a estas alturas qué puede llamar felicidad?, no se ha sentido pleno ni satisfecho con su propia vida desde que tiene memoria, no ha cumplido su sueño de toda la infancia de ser un héroe y en cambio terminó viviendo una vida que para nada quería.

Ahora es un hombre vacío sin sueños ni aspiraciones, trabaja y trabaja en un trabajo que no le interesa cada día solo para obtener dinero para auto sustentarse, entrena y entrena su cuerpo solo para desahogar su frustración. Santo dios, si hasta el solo hecho de que haya tenido pareja en el pasado solo fueron vagos intentos de su parte por tratar de encontrar aquello que le de sabor a su hueca vida.

Los únicos aires de calidez que tiene son sus padres, quienes le pidieron disculpas miles de veces por el hecho de que no hayan podido darle un cuerpo que albergara algún Quirk que le ayudara a cumplir su sueño, pero él los tranquilizó y vivió esta "vida decente" para no preocuparlos y que pudieran vivir tranquilos.

Patético, ¿no es así?, un hombre adulto lamentándose por no haber podido cumplir un tonto sueño de un niño soñador. No puede evitar sentirse así pese a saber que sentir lastima por sí mismo no ayudará en nada, no lo puede evitar, no puede, ya ha intentado incontables veces ver el lado bueno de las cosas pero al final siempre llega al mismo pensamiento:

Esta no es la vida que debería vivir… él debería ser un héroe que salve a las personas con una sonrisa.

**-Ya debo dejar de quejarme, no pierdo nada asistiendo a esa entrevista, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer el resto de la tarde-**, se dijo a sí mismo el peliverde para luego ponerse de pie e ir a elegir el atuendo que llevará.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Él se puso un pantalón elegante, una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los hombros y una corbata roja. Una vez vestido bajó a almorzar con su madre y ella comenzó a explicarle varios detalles con respecto a la entrevista.

Cosas como ser cordial y respetuoso hacia los padres de la joven y tratar de conocerla para ver si tienen cosas en común entre varias cosas más, sin embargo él no le prestó atención al resto, después de todo no tiene interés en el asunto y la verdad siente lastima por quien fuera la fémina a la que su madre estaba tratando de juntar con él.

Al terminar de comer, Izuku ayudó a su madre a limpiar los trastos, él tomó las llaves de su auto y salió junto con ella de su "humilde" hogar en dirección al lugar donde se realizaría la entrevista de matrimonio.

Durante el camino la mujer seguía dándole consejos a su hijo sobre cómo comportarse o que cosas decir, por su parte el pecoso hombre seguía mirando el camino con desinterés.

De verdad ama a su madre, dios sabe que si, pero desearía que no se inmiscuyera tanto en su vida hasta el punto de obligarle a considerar el matrimonio. No tiene aspiraciones, metas u objetivos a la larga, se considera a sí mismo alguien aburrido y sin algún punto positivo, ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerse feliz a sí mismo, ¿cómo se supone que hará feliz a otra persona?.

Llegaron al lugar sin inconvenientes, él estacionó el auto y ambos entraron al edificio con estructura japonés tradicional.

Madre e hijo llegaron al mostrador donde la recepcionista se sorprendió al ver al hombre peliverde, adoptando un comportamiento bastante educado y respetuoso y los guió al salón que la señora Midoriya reservó.

Él caminaba unos pasos por detrás de su madre y la recepcionista, en los pasillos observaba de reojo las otras habitaciones donde estaban personas en medio de otros asuntos, conversaciones entre amigos, reuniones de negocios, etc.

La recepcionista los llevó a la última sala del edificio. **–Aquí estamos, ya sus invitados llegaron hace unos minutos y están adentro, por favor siéntanse libres de llamar su necesitan cualquier cosa y se las traeremos al instante-**, decía la amable empleada sonriendo algo nerviosa mirando a Inko, aunque la mujer Midoriya sabe que esa actitud se debe a la presencia de su hijo.

**-Muchas gracias, le avisaremos cualquier cosa-**, respondió Inko con una amable sonrisa y la empleada hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. **–Muy bien Izuku, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije?-**, le preguntó ella al hombre joven detrás suyo.

**-Uh-hu-**, fue el sonido que él hizo para responder positivamente, pero en cambio recibió un pequeño codazo de su madre. **–Si lo recuerdo, ¿contenta?, solo vine para complacerte pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto-**, decía él algo molesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco.

Inko inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, luego se volteó a ver a su hijo y le observó preocupada. **–Izuku, entiendo que no quieres esto, pero comprende, eres un hombre apuesto y exitoso, sigues siendo joven y tienes aun todo una vida por delante, pero a pesar de eso tu padre y yo sabemos que en realidad no eres feliz, sabemos que esta no es la vida que querías pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, esto es la único que puedo hacer para tratar de hacerte feliz-**, decía la peliverde mirando a los ojos a su hijo que le escuchaba en silencio.

Él comprende eso, sabe que todo lo que hace ella es por él, que está preocupada por él, que solo quiere lo mejor para él, lo sabe y lo aprecia mucho, pero sin importar sus intenciones, tratar de unirlo en matrimonio con una extraña no es lo correcto, menos aun considerando la posición de él y los intereses ocultos que puede tener la familia de la joven.

La mujer supo leer las preocupaciones de su hijo y le sonrió suavemente. **–No le des vueltas al asunto, sin importar quien seas tú o las intenciones de los padres de ella, lo que importa es que al menos tú y ella se lleven bien, por favor prométeme que al menos harás el intento de hacer que esto funcione, por favor prométemelo Izuku-**, le dijo Inko gentilmente a su pequeño que es dos cabezas más alto que ella.

Izuku respiró y con un suspiro se resignó a aceptar las palabras de su madre. **–Está bien, lo intentaré-**, fue su respuesta y la mujer se dio por complacida y le dio un corto abrazo a su hijo que sonrió ligeramente también abrazándola.

Con todo dicho ella se alejó y se revisó para asegurarse de que estaba presentable, ella inhaló y exhaló durante unos segundos para tomar valor para entrar, lo cual divirtió un poco a Izuku, se supone que quien debería estar más nervioso es él, ¿cierto?.

Inko al estar lista abrió la puerta y madre e hijo observaron al interior de la amplia sala tradicional e ingresaron cerrando la puerta corrediza.

En el medio de la habitación había una mesa de madera con tres cojines de cada lado, obviamente un lado era para Izuku y sus padres mientras que del otro lado ya estaban sentados la chica en cuestión y sus padres.

Izuku se sintió algo sorprendido al ver a la joven sentada en medio de sus padres, una joven y hermosa chica de cabello oscuro y lacio que cuelga justo debajo de sus hombros al tener una parte recogida, tiene ojos negros y un lunar debajo de su mejilla derecha.

**(Una adolescente)**, pensó él incómodo para sus adentros ante la obvia diferencia de edad entre él y la joven que sonreía mientras lo mira.

Él quiso objetar este hecho a su madre discretamente, pero ella con una sencilla mirada le dijo que se sentara y él cansado solo obedeció y se sentó en el cojín del centro que le tocaba mientras que su madre se sentaba a su lado.

**-Buenas tardes, es un placer verlos en persona-**, saludó Inko educadamente a los padres de la chica que estaban sentados del otro lado de la mesa.

El hombre de corto cabello oscuro asintió con la cabeza. **–El placer es nuestro Midoriya-san, de verdad agradecemos que haya tenido a nuestra hija en consideración-**, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cortes mientras agacha un poco la cabeza al igual que su esposa que parece una mujer amable.

**-No hay necesidad de ser tan formales, además debo disculparme por la ausencia de mi esposo, tuvo que atender unos asuntos en el extranjero-**, dijo Inko sonriendo ligeramente mirándolos algo avergonzada.

La otra madre de largo cabello negro levantó la cabeza y negó lentamente. **–No se preocupe, la verdad estamos más que honrados de solo contar con su presencia y la de Midoriya-dono-**, dijo la comprensiva mujer mirando a Inko que se sintió aliviada.

**-Muy bien, antes de presentarnos nosotros, es mejor que sean nuestros hijos quienes se conozcan primero, ¿no lo creen?-**, les preguntó Inko a los padres de la joven que estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Izuku se sintió ligeramente inquieto para sus adentros sin demostrarlo en el exterior, ¿Cómo fue que llegó a esto?, estaba en una entrevista de matrimonio con una adolescente, su madre quiere casarlo con una adolescente, ¿eso es correcto?, ¿acaso su madre estaba al tanto de su edad?, solo porque en Japón una chica se pueda casar luego de los 16 no significa que la deban casar obligatoriamente, eso es una costumbre arcaica.

Ugh, de cualquier manera ya le prometió a su madre que haría el intento de hacer que esto funcionara, aunque él sigue sintiendo pena por la linda chica, si todo esto salía bien estaría comprometida con un hombre mayor que ella y que no tiene la forma de hacerla feliz.

Él cerró los ojos tranquilamente. **–Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, tengo 27 años, soy el fundador de industrias Midoriya, es para mí un placer conocerte-**, se presentó a sí mismo de forma educada y respetuosa mientras que elegantemente inclinaba la cabeza hacia la chica.

Luego fue el turno de la pelinegra, la cual amplió un poco su sonrisa al oír la presentación de Izuku, causando un poco de inquietud en él.

**-¡Hola Midoriya-san!, me alegra verte de nuevo, lamento no haberte podido agradecer tu ayuda en aquel momento, de verdad me salvaste-**, decía la alegre pelinegra de forma informal rascándose una mejilla con un dedo, dejando de piedra a sus padres y divirtiendo a Inko que reía ligeramente por debajo de su mano.

Izuku estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la actitud tan relajada de la chica, pero estaba más intrigado por el hecho de que parecía que ella le conoce desde antes. No de la misma manera en la que le conocen todos, como _"el Joven y exitoso CEO multimillonario"_, sino que parece que en algún momento la ayudó en algo, el problema es que no recuerda nada con respecto a ella.

**-T-Tienes que decir tu nombre, cariño-**, le decía la madre a su hija que estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades en la manera de dirigirse al CEO.

**-Oh cierto-**, dijo la chica pelinegra como si se le hubiera olvidado aquello, luego se volteó a ver de nuevo a Izuku y ella sonrió. **–Mi nombre es Nana Shimura, tengo 17 años, ¡llevémonos bien!-**, se presentó la hermosa joven con una radiante sonrisa mirando a Izuku.

El hombre peliverde sintió que algo no cuadra, quizás sea el momento, el lugar, la situación, la diferencia de edad entre ambos o quizás todas las anteriores, pero estaba seguro de algo: Izuku Midoriya conoció a Nana Shimura.

¿Pero por qué ese pensamiento hizo que por un segundo su corazón se acelerara?.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como vieron, esto no tiene ningún punto por el cual tomarlo, ¿qué demonios es esto?, siendo sincero yo apenas lo sé, quizás merecen una explicación del contexto detrás de la historia para que no hagan preguntas sobre si tal personaje aparecerá o no, o si tal suceso ocurrió o todavía no, pero esa explicación no se las daré, dejaré todo a su imaginación y ya a medida que avance este fic se harán una idea, o quizás no, nunca se sabe si me da la loquera por jugar con las edades y personajes a mi conveniencia.

Espero que les la haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	2. Conociéndose

_**Como un **__**No Muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Vaya, siendo honesto no esperé que esa idea fuera a ser bien recibida, mucho menos que tuviera tanto apoyo, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo, ¿ven lo que un simple comentario puede hacer?, ustedes dan su apoyo y yo en toda mi flojera les traigo otra actualización. No quiero comentar mucho más, tengo la costumbre de soltar información por accidente. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Conociéndose**_

Nana Shimura es hermosa, su clara piel, sus ojos negros, su coqueto lunar, su radiante sonrisa, es palabras simples es preciosa. Viste de un suéter de lana negro con cuello de tortuga y un jean azul ajustado, prendas que resaltan aun sin quererlo los atributos bastante equilibrados que ella posee para su edad.

Pero no por su apariencia él perplejo, sin por su propia confusión, ¿Por qué se siente nervioso?, no, no está nervioso, ¿Cómo siendo un adulto podría ponerse nervioso al escuchar solo el nombre de una adolescente?, no son nervios, pero no sabe cómo poner esa sensación en palabras, ¿incomodidad?, ¿inquietud?, ¿aprehensión?, esos son las que más serian acertadas

¿Pero por qué se siente así?, sinceramente no lo comprende, la chica al frente de él que se presentó con el nombre Nana Shimura sigue mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro. No la conoce y no recuerda haberla visto en algún otro sitio, sencillamente en su cerebro no había ningún dato de una persona con ese nombre, pero aun así, ¿por qué siente que la conoció?.

Él internamente se palmeó las mejillas para quitarse esos pensamientos confusos, seguro solo es una jugarreta de su cerebro tratando de darle algo de emoción a este Omiai al cual no quería asistir en un principio.

Es cierto, sigue en medio de esta entrevista y no puede mostrar algún signo de ineptitud o poca profesionalidad, tiene un nombre y una imagen que mantener, además no puede dejar mal a su madre que acordó este encuentro con los padres de la señorita Shimura.

Se aclaró la garganta sutilmente captando la atención de los presentes. **–Para mí es un placer conocerla Shimura-san, me gustaría también conocer a tus padres-**, dijo el hombre con cordialidad mirando a los padres de la pelinegra, los cuales se tensaron en sus sitios.

El padre es un hombre de corto cabello azabache con gafas y rasgos bastante simples, su ropa es algo formal, camisa verde oscuro, saco café y pantalón beige.

El padre de Nana tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se arreglaba sus gafas. **-P-Por supuesto Midoriya-dono, mi nombre es Shikumo Shimura, y mi esposa aquí presente es Chiasa Shimura-**, decía el hombre presentándolos mientras que su esposa inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro, de rasgos suaves y juveniles sin importar lo que su edad pueda sugerir, al igual que su esposo se arregló para el evento, una blusa blanca, un suéter color crema y una larga falda beige que llega hasta los tobillos.

**-E-Es un verdadero honor conocerlo-**, dijo la madre de Nana de nombre Chiasa con una pizca de los nervios que mostraba su esposo.

Nana se divirtió ante el nerviosísimo de sus padres mientras que Inko mantenía su propia diversión para sus adentros para no ser maleducada.

El hombre joven con sus ojos verdes observó el comportamiento de los señores Shimura, honestamente no los culpaba si estaban algo nerviosos en su presencia, no son los primeros y definitivamente no serían los últimos que se sintieran intimidados por su posición.

El fundador y líder e industrias Midoriya, en esta sociedad donde tener un Quirk te hace ser alguien de valor frente a los demás, él se ha hecho paso para llegar hasta donde está, dueño de la compañía más exitosa en Japón y con asociados alrededor de todo el mundo.

Tiene manos en todas las áreas, medios de entretenimiento, innovación en vehículos, fabricación de comodidades del hogar, creación de electrónicos, avances científicos, hasta construcción de escuelas y museos en todo el país, entre un variado etcétera, por supuesto los inventos de soporte para los héroes profesionales también es una de las áreas que maneja.

Llegó a ser quien es con pura dedicación, trabajando más que nadie a su alrededor, entrando y saliendo de multitud de empleos, haciendo contactos y ahorrando cada cifra de dinero que obtuviera para finalmente ser quien es ahora.

Él es la viva imagen de éxito para cualquiera que supiera de él… irónicamente se considera a sí mismo un fracasado.

De cualquier forma, si va a participar en esta tontería en la que su madre le involucró, al menos desea que el otro lado se sientan cómodos en su presencia, no Nana, ella ya parece bastante relajada, sino sus padres que parecen temerle como si fuera a acabar con sus vidas si su hija no es de su agrado.

Como si fuera a hacer algo como eso.

**-Por favor no me vean de esa forma-**, sus palabras estaban dirigidas al señor y señora Shimura. **–Soy consciente de mi posición y del miedo que pueden tenerme algunos, pero solo soy un hombre, no es necesario que me traten como el cabeza de mi compañía, solo júzguenme como el hombre que ustedes quieren para su hija y siéntanse libres de rechazarme como a cualquiera que ustedes no vean merecedor de tal privilegio-**, se expresó de forma tan grácil y educada que a ojos de los Shimura parecía un noble refinado y gentil.

Tanto Shikumo como Chiasa se sintieron más tranquilos y con un suspiro dejaron salir todo el nerviosismo que sentían. Tal parece que se equivocaron con el CEO Midoriya, si bien puede ser un empresario exitoso, no parece ser uno de esos peces gordos arrogantes y groseros.

Inko sonreía mientras mira a su hijo, luego se volteó a ver a los padres de la chica. **–Lamento mi tardía presentación, soy Inko Midoriya y soy la madre de mi pequeño Izuku, si no les molesta me gustaría preguntarles una cosa-**, decía la mujer peliverde mirando a los Shimura.

Shikumo con calma asintió con la cabeza. **–Pregunte lo que quiera, Midoriya-san-**, concedió el padre de familia mirando a la señora.

**-¿Por qué motivo aceptaron asistir a este Omiai?-**, preguntó con una inocente sonrisa estremeciendo a los padres Shimura. **–Publiqué la invitación a este evento en varias páginas para que cualquiera se sintiera libre de aceptar, ustedes fueron de los pocos en responder positivamente, ¿por qué?-**, interrogó la mujer de rostro gentil con un aura intimidante detrás suyo.

Por supuesto Inko no se chupa los dedos, sabe que hay gente rastrera en el mundo que matarían por tener la oportunidad de formar lazos con su hijo, no dudarían en hacer que su hija se case a la fuerza con él solo para poder colgarse de su éxito con el pretexto de que son familia.

Ella no permitiría que gente así se aprovechara de su bebé, no en su guardia.

**-Momento, ¿publicaste una invitación en internet?-**, le preguntó él a su madre con incredulidad captando la atención de Inko que dejó de emitir esa aura amenazante. **-¿Trataste de casarme con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar?, yo… no puedo creerlo-**, la indignación era evidente en su tono mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos algo molesto.

La mujer no tardó en tratar de apaciguar el humor de su hijo. **-No te molestes con mami Izuku, es para no discriminar y que cualquier chica tuviera una oportunidad, podría haber una chica buena para ti en cualquier parte-**, le decía a su pequeño con voz frágil para tratar de ganarse su comprensión, no quería que su bebé estuviese molesto con ella.

Por supuesto ella hizo un proceso de eliminación para descartar a las pretendientes con padres con antecedentes criminales o con mala reputación. No tuvo en consideración los recursos económicos de las familias ya que eso resulta irrelevante dado que su hijo es millonario, por ello cualquier familia honesta era libre de responder a su invitación.

Sin embargo el peso del nombre de Izuku Midoriya no puede pasar inadvertido, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado ante la sola idea de llenar los estándares que puede tener el empresario número uno de Japón, ni siquiera las heroínas más populares se atrevían a hacer el intento de conocerlo al creer que está en una liga completamente diferente.

Pero aun con todo eso Inko recibió tres respuestas a la invitación del Omiai y se puso manos a la obra.

**-Ya déjalo-**, fueron las cortantes palabras de Izuku abriendo los ojos con seriedad. **–Señor y Señora Shimura, lamento la escena que acaban de ver, pero también me gustaría oír su respuesta, estoy intrigado-**, dijo el peliverde con serenidad viendo a los dos padres al frente suyo.

Shikumo y Chiasa se miraron entre si y sonrieron divertidos, luego enfocaron su atención en Nana que se encogió en su sitio ligeramente apenada mientras se rasca una mejilla tímidamente.

El que respondió fue el señor Shimura. **–Aceptamos asistir por petición de Nana, ella fue la que insistió en venir en primer lugar-**, dijo divertido el hombre causando sorpresa en Izuku, quien inevitablemente enfocó su mirada en Nana, la cual le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bueno, eso es una sorpresa, en resumidas cuentas es Nana misma quien quiere casarse con él, de otra forma no estaría aquí con sus padres a quienes les pidió asistir.

Pero sigue teniendo varias preguntas en mente, por ejemplo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué quiere casarse con él?, ¿es por el dinero?, ¿es porque con su ayuda puede conseguir cualquier trabajo que quisiese?, por dios, hasta podría hacer que no tuviera que trabajar nunca y podría vivir una vida de lujos con cientos de sirvientes a su orden, ¿Es por ese motivo?... sencillamente no puede entenderlo.

**-Izuku-**, él se voltea a ver a su madre que le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonreía suavemente. **–Sería bueno que tú y Nana-san tuvieran privacidad para conversar entre ustedes, con nosotros aquí dudo que se puedan conocer cómo se debe, yo, el señor y la señora Shimura conversaremos en otra habitación-**, dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo, quien no tuvo tiempo de responder al ver como los tres padres se ponían de pie.

**-Buena suerte, hija-**, le dijo la señora Chiasa a su hija con un pulgar en alto y un guiño¸ avergonzando a la pelinegra que se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Los Shimura salieron de la habitación con Inko que le sonrió por última vez a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza para darles privacidad.

De acuerdo, esto es incómodo, ahora los dos están solos y sinceramente él no sabe cómo romper el hielo entre ambos, directamente no puedo comenzar a interrogarla sobre el motivo por el cual quiere casarse con él, no puede decir: _"Hey, ¿entonces quieres ser mi esposa?"_, eso sería vergonzoso para ambos.

**-Mmm-**, él la observó sobándose un brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa. **–Por favor no tomes en consideración la actitud de mis padres hace un rato, estaban nerviosos esperando que fueras un patán o algo así a pesar de que les dije que no eres así-**, le dijo Nana mirándolo y volviendo a tocar aquel detalle.

Ella parece conocerlo a él de antes.

**-Discúlpame si soy grosero, pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿te conozco?, ¿hemos hablado en algún otro sitio?-**, preguntó él armándose de seguridad para abarcar ese tema que le ha estado incomodando desde que escuchó su nombre, tenía el presentimiento de que la conoció a pesar de que hoy mismo se enterara de su existencia.

Ella no se mostró ofendida ni nada parecido, solo se rascó ligeramente una mejilla. **–Sabía que no te acordarías, fue hace cosa de 3 años y no tuve tiempo para acercarme a agradecerte apropiadamente-**, fueron sus palabras mientras miraba algún punto de la mesa que los separa.

**-¿Podrías contarme más sobre eso?-**, le pidió él lo más amablemente posible para no hacerla sentir triste, si ella quiso casarse con él por aquel suceso entonces es grosero que no la recuerde para nada.

**-Creo que fue hace en abril, cuando unos villanos aparecieron en el edificio municipal de Nagoya y destruyó las oficinas superiores-**, dijo Nana con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba aquel día.

**-Recuerdo aquello, yo acababa de tener una reunión con el alcalde y estaba por irme cuando sucedió aquello-**, recordó el hombre con calma mientras tenía una mano en su barbilla pensando en el suceso.

Lo recuerda, como desde la calle escuchó un estruendo y al levantar la cabeza vio como sillas y escritorios eran lanzados desde las ventanas, lanzados desde el mismo lugar donde estaba la oficina en donde hace unos minutos tuvo su reunión, de haberse quedado a charlar con el alcalde y su esposa por más tiempo entonces estaría en peligro.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento no le importó, estaba más preocupado en las personas de su alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie saliera lastimado por los objetos lanzados desde el edificio, por suerte las personas estaban corriendo para alejarse del peligro y esperaban la llegada de los héroes profesionales.

Él quiso entrar, quiso entrar al edificio para evacuar a todas las personas que siguieran en el piso donde los villanos estuvieran actuando, quizás había personas que fueron tomados como rehén y él podría ayudarlas a escapar, confiarle todo a los héroes no era fiable, tardarían al menos 10 minutos en llegar, 10 minutos donde alguna inocente pierda la vida por la violencia de los criminales.

Pudo haber entrado de no ser porque sus guardaespaldas y su asistente le retuvieron con todas sus fuerzas, si tan solo tuviera un Quirk las cosas serían distintas, si tan solo tuviera uno podría tener permitido entrar para ayudar a los demás y detener a los villanos.

Sus guardaespaldas le pedían a gritos que entrara a la limusina para que lo pusiera a salvo, pero él se rehusó firmemente y dio la orden de evacuar a las pocas personas que estaban paralizadas grabando el incidente o esperaban a los héroes, ¿Acaso son estúpidos?, están en peligro con estar cerca del edificio, entre más lejos estén mejor.

**-Yo estuve en la calle cuando eso sucedió-**, dijo Nana mirando a Izuku que le prestó atención a su relato. **–Las sillas, escritorios y vidrios rotos caían de las oficinas y las personas corrían para alejarse, yo en ese momento me paralicé, tuve miedo a pesar de que solo fueran objetos cayendo, me congelé por ese ambiente caótico y los gritos de las personas, nunca antes fui testigo de algo así, todo lo veía por las noticias-**, contaba la chica con una expresión afligida mientras aprieta sus puños sobre su regazo.

Luego ella levantó su rostro y al mirar a Izuku, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

**-Pero estuviste allí en aquel momento, antes de que un trozo gigante de vidrio cayera sobre mí, tú me cubriste y el cristal se rompió en tu espalda, tú me salvaste a pesar de que pusieras tu vida en riesgo, tú me protegiste-**, dijo Nana mirando con calidez a su héroe, quien ensanchó los ojos al recordarlo.

No la vio a la cara en aquel momento, solo vio a una chica de secundaria mirando como un trozo gigante de vidrio le iba a caer encima, él no lo pensó dos veces en correr hacia ella con la intención de empujarla, pero no podía hacerlo, pues corría el riesgo de que en la caída se hiciera alguna herida mortal con los numerosos trozos de cristal en el suelo.

Por eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pensó que los músculos de sus piernas se desgarrarían pero aun así corrió a toda su capacidad y al llegar solo se le ocurrió abrazarla y protegerla con su cuerpo para que no sufriera ninguna herida.

Mierda, de verdad dolió el golpe del cristal contra su espalda, el doctor le dijo que tuvo suerte de que su columna vertebral estuviera ilesa, lástima que los cortes profundos que recibió en su espalda le recordaron que no es de acero y que solo tuvo suerte de sobrevivir.

–**Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude preguntarte si estabas bien, no te detuviste, me tomaste de la mano y corriste a ayudar a una anciana a ponerse a una distancia segura, allí a tu lado observé tu espalda y me quedé sin palabras, estabas sangrando mucho, había varios trozos de vidrio clavados en tu espalda, estabas tan lastimado pero aun así estabas genuinamente preocupado por aquella anciana que no conocías-**, decía la pelinegra mirando con esos grandes ojos negros a Izuku. **–En ese momento pensé: **_**¿es idiota?, ¿está tan lastimado y aun así se preocupa por otros?, ¿por qué no se preocupa por sí mismo?**_**-**, confesó la chica sacándole una gota en la sien al hombre que se sintió algo ofendido.

Después se percató de que al frente suyo Nana agachaba ligeramente la cabeza mientras que un sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas.

**-Pero también pensé que quería ser como tú, quería ser esa clase de idiota, alguien que piensa en los demás por encima de su propia seguridad… quería ser un héroe como tú-**, reveló la chica con esa afectuosa sonrisa en su rostro, desconociendo el impacto de sus palabras en Izuku quien ensanchó los ojos. **–Desde ese día decidí que quería volverme una heroína, estudié, me preparé y entrené y actualmente estoy en mi tercer año, cuando me gradué quiero entrar a una agencia para comenzar a trabajar como una profesional-**, contaba Nana levantando la cabeza para mirar al CEO que le ha estado escuchando.

Izuku no salía de su sorpresa, de su incredulidad, su mente no lograba procesar la información que recibió (aunque sabe disimularlo en el exterior).

Él, siendo un Quirkless inspiró a una chica a volverse una heroína, eso… eso casi podía hacerle llorar y reír por partes iguales, que ironía, ¿Verdad?, que maldita ironía, esto… esto resultaba hasta gracioso.

Con un suspiro se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para volver a abrirlos.

**-Es bueno que no resultaras lastimada, me alegra también que quieras ser una heroína, es algo increíble y tienes mi apoyo, ¿pero por qué asistir a esto?, si fue solo para darme las gracias entonces ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, fue un placer conocerte pero creo que debo darle fin a esto del matrimonio-**, decía inexpresivamente mientras que coloca las manos sobre la mesa y se prepara para levantarse.

**-¡E-Espera!-**, pero la voz de Nana lo detiene y capta su atención, notándola algo nerviosa y tímida. **–Yo… yo no pude sacarte de mi mente en todos estos años, honestamente era difícil tratar de olvidarte cuando hay revistas con tu cara y apareces constantemente en televisión, hasta mis amigas hablaban a menudo sobre ti, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que sentía algo además de admiración por Izuku Midoriya-**, contaba ella con una suave sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

Pero el hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño. **-Muy lindo y todo, pero tú no me conoces, no porque te haya salvado soy una buena persona, puedo ser alguien con malas intenciones que podría aprovecharse de ti y destruir a tu familia, no hay chances de que te puedas enamorar de alguien así-**, declaró él de manera cruda para hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero sus palabras no hicieron efecto, por el contrario parecieron alegrarla más. **–El solo hecho de que me adviertas eso confirma mi presentimiento de que eres alguien amable-**, esas palabras dejaron sin material a Izuku para protestar. **–No importa lo que digas, no importa cuánto intentes negarlo, sé lo que vi aquel día, vi en tus ojos a alguien con un gran corazón, por eso… por eso me enamoré de ti-**, confesó Nana cerrando los ojos y esbozando una dulce sonrisa, una que fácilmente podría iluminar un cuarto oscuro.

Él sinceramente está sorprendido por la chica que tiene al frente, ¿solo por un enamoramiento platónico estaba considerando el matrimonio?. Está bien, ella es bastante hermosa aun para ser una chica de su edad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él es un adulto con responsabilidades y ella es una adolescente que solo es guiada por ese fugaz y caótico sentimiento, uno que morirá cuando ella realmente lo conozca y viera todos sus defectos.

La verdad no consideró el matrimonio ni un poco, pero ahora puede decirle a su madre que no puede aceptar casarse bajo estas condiciones, ella lo entendería y dejaría esto de buscarle una esposa y él volvería a su miserable y patético ciclo de trabajo, lamentos y sueños frustrados.

Pero solo para estar seguro, puede intentar un poco más el hacerla consciente de la locura que está haciendo.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras adopta un porte más tranquilo. **-¿Sabes que soy 10 años mayor que tú?-**, preguntó mirándola fijamente para escuchar su respuesta.

**-Claro que lo sé, pero no es para tanto, además eres bastante guapo, no pienso que tengas más de 24-**, dijo ella sonriendo alegre y colocando los brazos sobre la mesa para apoyarse.

**-Sigue siendo mayor que tú, ¿acaso no te importa lo que los demás piensen?-**, él seguía presionando para tratar de hacerla echarse para atrás.

**-¿Por qué me importaría?, es mi vida, no me tiene que importar lo que los demás piensen de mi o como vivo-**, Nana respondía con una honestidad y seguridad tan contundente que Izuku se sintió un tanto irritado.

**-Si te conviertes en mi esposa vas a tener que lidiar con los problemas que eso conlleva, la prensa acosándote, las expectativas puestas en ti, eso dificultaría mucho tu trabajo de heroína-**, argumentó con los ojos cerrados y con un tic en una de sus cejas.

Pero Nana apoyó su mentón sobre sus dos manos sin borra su linda sonrisa. **–No me importa, ya lidiaré con eso, además si soy derrotada por algo como la atención, ¿qué clase de heroína seria?-**, dijo la pelinegra con un tono juguetón y despreocupado que acabó por colmar el vaso.

_**¡PAM!**_

Izuku golpeó las mesas con ambas manos tomando por sorpresa a Nana que abrió los ojos viendo Al peliverde poniéndose de pie, irguiéndose en toda su altura mientras la mira con intensidad.

**-No lo entiendes, no entiendes nada, ¿Qué no es para tanto?, ¿Qué no te importa?, tú no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo-**, decía él fulminándola con la mirada mientras camina hacia Nana rodeando la mesa.

**-E-Espera Midoriya-san, lo siento si te molesté por algo que dije, no era mi intención-**, le decía ella con nerviosismo y algo de temor al hombre que se acercaba lentamente a ella, orillándola a quitarse del cojín y a comenzar a arrastrarse lejos de él sin dejar de verlo.

**-¿Qué no es tu intención dices?, ¿entonces cuál es tu intención?, diciendo todas esas cosas con tanta seguridad sin saber realmente el error que estás cometiendo-**, dijo el hombre con su intensa mirada puesta en ella mientras se sigue acercando.

Ella sintió su espalda tocar la pared de la habitación y con algo de temor se vio acorralada por él que se agachó al frente suyo, como una presa frente a un depredador, él desprende un aura bastante similar a un lobo al acecho.

Izuku acercó una mano al rostro de ella para sujetarla de la barbilla, levantándosela ligeramente para que Nana lo viera directamente a los ojos.

**-Te quieres casar con un hombre vacío, no tengo suficiente amor propio como para pensar en poder hacerte feliz a ti, ríndete conmigo, conoce a alguien apropiado y cásate con él, si quieres hasta le doy a tu familia un millón de yenes para que vivan tranquilos, solo déjame en paz-**, le dijo con seriedad y un deje de enojo en su voz.

No puede con ella, sencillamente su naturaleza es demasiado brillante para él, no puede seguir viéndola, mucho menos permitir que su hermosa luz se deteriore por relacionarse con un trozo de mierda como él, no lo puede permitir.

Sin embargo a pesar todo, Nana sonrió con tal cariño en su rostro que Izuku sintió por un momento que está viendo a una diosa.

Su delicada mano se acercó a su mejilla izquierda y con el pulgar acarició sus pecas. **–Si estás tan vacío como dices estar, entonces déjame darte amor a ti, déjame hacerte feliz a ti, déjame seguir intentando ser yo quien pueda hacerte ver la maravillosa persona que eres-**, fueron sus dulces palabras, mostrando una resolución tan firme que el mismo Izuku se sintió repelido. **–Déjame amarte, Midoriya-san-**, pidió con un tono tan gentil que él sintió un acogedor calor en su interior.

Sintió su mundo sacudirse ante sus palabras, una adolescente le decía que lo amaría, una chica 10 años menor que él diciendo querer salvarlo de su propia depresión, lo peor de todo… es que él quería aceptar cada una de sus ofertas.

El sonido de una cámara sacando una foto captó la atención de Izuku y Nana, quienes voltearon a ver como detrás suyo en la entrada de la habitación estaban sus padres, todos asomando sus cabezas desde el pasillo, dejando en claro que llegaron hace unos segundos pero se mantuvieron para observar.

El señor Shikumo mordía uno de sus dedos tratando de controlar su rabia y las ganas de golpear al CEO Midoriya. Su esposa Chiasa con una sonrisa trataba de contener a su marido de cometer cualquier locura. Inko, que fue la que tomó la foto tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba a su hijo y a Nana.

**-Oops, parece que llegamos en mal momento, no nos hagan caso, venimos más tarde-**, dijo la mujer desviando la mirada en otra dirección sin borrar la sonrisa que se mofaba de la situación.

Es entonces cuando Izuku y Nana se dan cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que están ambos, él sosteniendo su barbilla, ella acariciando su pecosa mejilla, él arrodillado al frente de ella con su rodilla ubicada entre las piernas de ella y para colmo la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

Desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, pensarían que las cosas estaban por ponerse calientes.

Nana se ruborizó notablemente mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos mirando a Izuku, ¿la iba a besar?.

La respuesta llegó rápido cuando Izuku bufó fastidiado soltando la barbilla de ella y alejándose para ponerse de pie nuevamente. **–No hace falta, aquí no estaba sucediendo nada, son libres de entrar-**, les indicó a los padres de ambos, los cuales entraron hablándole al peliverde que trató de hacerles entender que de verdad no se acercó a ella con esas intenciones.

Nana por su parte seguía con su espalda contra la pared, sus mejillas seguían calientes mientras trataba de sobrellevar el rápido latido de su corazón. Ha estado constantemente nerviosa desde que lo vio entrar a la habitación con su madre, pero fue cuando él se le acercó tanto que sintió que su corazón estuvo por salir de su pecho.

Ella alejó su mente de aquellos pensamientos y recordó lo que ambos estuvieron hablando antes de ser interrumpidos. **–M-Midoriya-san, con respecto a lo que dije-**, le dijo Nana a Izuku que estaba de pie frente a ella hablando con sus padres, pero él alcanzó a escucharla y se volteó a verla por encima del hombro.

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirándola fijamente con esos intensos ojos verdes. **–Haz lo que quieras-**, fue su respuesta y luego le dio la espalda para continuar aclarando el malentendido con su madre y los Shimura.

A Nana se le iluminaron los ojos y una alegre sonrisa se hizo en su rostro mientras miraba la espalda del hombre del que se enamoró, al menos ahora parece tener su permiso para hacer el intento de hacerle feliz, y eso por el momento la alegra profundamente.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos las cosas se calmaron y todos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos cojines mientras esperaban la comida que ordenaron, según la costumbre ambas familias deben compartir una comida mientras charlan y se siguen conociendo.

Izuku tenía los ojos cerrados con un poco de molestia mientras que Nana parecía bastante contenta, lo cual divirtió por igual a los padres de ambos.

Inko tomó la palabra. **–Nana-san, Izuku, hemos estado charlando sobre una idea que se nos ocurrió-**, dijo la Midoriya captando la atención de los mencionados.

Chiasa tomó el relevo para continuar. **–Pensamos que deberíamos darles un "periodo de prueba" por así decirlo, un tiempo para que se conozcan y para que decidan si casarse o no-**, dijo la mujer dándole un ligero codazo a su esposo para que continuara.

El hombre hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. ** –V-Van a tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo, de modo que tendrán la privacidad que necesiten para que… p-practiquen su vida de casados-**, dijo Shikumo con dificultad ya que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con la idea que tuvieron su esposa e Inko.

Tanto Nana como Izuku ensancharon los ojos y vieron a sus respectivos padres con leve sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando Inko y Chiasa les sonrieron y les dijeron la conclusión a la que llegaron.

**-Ustedes dos van a vivir juntos a partir de mañana-**, dijeron ambas madres viendo a sus hijos.

Nana tenía una sonrisa temblorosa mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban ligeramente. Izuku por su lado se sintió estresado ya que debió suponer que las cosas tomarían este curso, con su madre involucrada cualquier disparate puede pasar.

Ahora le tocaría vivir de "casado" con una adolescente bajo el mismo techo, ella es despreocupada, confiada, tan terca como él y declaró abiertamente sus sentimientos platónicos, si todo este sinsentido se hiciera público entonces los escándalos serian una piedra en su zapato.

Aunque… al menos Nana Shimura parece una buena chica, viendo el lado positivo, al menos no se casará con una arpía codiciosa que busca su dinero, por el contrario, la verdad ella…

Por algún extraño motivo parece una heroína a sus ojos.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. ¿Cómo estuvo?, yo creo que decente como mínimo, la verdad no lo sé, tomé la costumbre de ahora escribir esta historia cuando no puedo dormir por culpa del insomnio, no sé si el resultado es bueno o no, eso lo juzgan ustedes, al menos yo me siento satisfecho dentro de lo que mi dormido cerebro considera terminar esta actualización como un logro.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews sus comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	3. Solo el Primer día

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Me sorprende el apoyo que está recibiendo, pero por favor no se extrañen si tardo semanas en volver a actualizar esta historia, aclaré que escribo esta cuando tengo insomnio o cuando estoy muy inspirado, no esperen milagros de mí que tengo más historias que escribir y una vida que atender. Quisiera darles respuestas detalladas a sus comentarios, pero… eso ocupa espacio XD. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Solo el Primer día**_

No está loco, está consciente de lo estúpido y arriesgado que es el mero hecho de que tenga que vivir en la misma casa que Nana, se lo recalcó repetidas veces a su madre y a los padres Shimura, sin embargo ambas mujeres dieron por sentado su postura y él no logró hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

Honestamente se sentía patético, aun siendo un adulto estaba siendo mangoneado por los caprichos de su madre para conseguirle una esposa. Al parecer no tiene voz ni voto para poder detenerla y solo debe dejarse llevar por la corriente… bueno, ha sido ha sido toda su vida, no es algo nuevo la verdad.

Para colmo ambas dijeron claramente que a partir de mañana comenzarían a vivir juntos, pero por culpa del comentario de su madre eso cambió: _"¿Por qué no comenzar hoy?, antes parecían bastante cercanos, ¿no es así?"_.

La señora Chiasa estuvo de acuerdo mientras que el señor Shikumo trató de mostrar su desacuerdo, pero su esposa lo calmó y lo hizo guardar su descontento. Por supuesto Izuku maldijo su mala suerte de que las cosas se estuvieran retorciendo de aquella manera.

"_Ahora Izuku, toma las llaves de la casa que usarán y llévate a Nana-san, ya me encargaré yo de enviarles sus cosas"_

Suspiró estresado mientras deja su frente reposar sobre el volante de su auto mientras el semáforo esté en rojo.

¡Maldición!, ¿acaso su madre había estado preparando esto desde hace semanas?, fue una sorpresa enterarse de que al parecer ella compró una casa en los suburbios a su nombre para que él viviera con una pretendiente durante ese "periodo de prueba".

¿En estas tonterías es en lo que ella gasta el dinero que él gana?, dios, para colmo no puede reclamarle nada ya que la quiere demasiado y sabe que todo lo que hace es con buenas intenciones, si tan solo fuera una madre más normal que no se entrometiera un poco demasiado en su vida amorosa.

Calma, no es para tanto, su madre con anticipación compró una casa, ese gasto para él es lo mismo que comprarse un chicle, no es algo para formar alboroto. Ahora tendría que ir a vivir a aquella casa con una adolescente de 17 años, si bien no está de acuerdo con la idea, no tiene otra opción más que sobrellevar las cosas, no es como si fuera a suceder algo de todos modos, es solo una niña.

**-C-Creo que ya estamos cerca, Midoriya-san-**, decía Nana en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando en su teléfono la dirección que le envió la señora Inko.

Izuku solo asintió con una expresión cansada mientras mira el camino y gira hacia la derecha en un semáforo. No hace falta que ella estuviera viendo la dirección en su teléfono cuando él ya colocó la dirección en el GPS de su auto, quizás mirar su teléfono le ayudaba a sobrellevar los nervios, después de todo para ella también fue una sorpresa lo de que vivirían juntos.

Él la observó de reojo y sus miradas se encontraron, ella rápidamente volvió a sumergir su cara en su teléfono mientras que él sencillamente volvía a ver el camino.

¿Cómo se supone que debe tratarla luego de escuchar sus intenciones?. Ella dice estar enamorada de él y que desea hacerlo feliz o algo así, no es algo que esperaba y que en el momento le molestó porque estaba perdiendo su tiempo con un caso perdido como lo es Izuku Midoriya.

Sin embargo eso no excusa que fue algo rudo con ella, se dejó llevar demasiado y fue insensible al mostrar su claro descontento con esto del matrimonio cuando Nana parecía emocionada.

Él se sintió un tonto, sin importar las cosas de por medio, no es bueno aplastar de tal forma los sentimientos de otra persona… aunque sorprendentemente ella seguía firme sin desanimarse, lo reconocería, Nana Shimura es una chica fuerte.

Saber que él no la ama y no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, pero aun así quiere seguir con esta tontería organizada por las madres de ambos.

No sabe si llamarla idiota o valiente, pero ambas son cualidades que siempre relacionó con el héroe que él quería ser.

* * *

No hubo muchas palabras entre ambos durante el recorrido, solo unos ocasionales comentarios de Nana tratando de hacer conversación mientras que Izuku solo respondía con asentimientos y las monosílabas: Sí y No.

En cuestión de unos 15 minutos llegaron al lugar en el cual ambos vivirían.

Una hermosa casa de dos pisos en unos suburbios bastante bien cuidados, la casa blanca tenia balcón, un lindo jardín y presumía ser un poco cara. Nana veía con asombro la hermosa casa mientras que Izuku internamente elogió a su madre por haber elegido la fachada del lugar.

En un sitio tan simple nadie esperaría que el CEO Midoriya viviera adentro.

**-¡Es bastante bonita!-**, exclamó la chica pelinegra asomando su cabeza por la ventana para ver la casa, hasta se veía un poco más lujosa que su propio hogar.

**-Shimura-san-**, llamó él con calma a la adolescente que se giró a verle con curiosidad. **–Lo siento-**, se disculpó el hombre agachando un poco la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos.

**-¿Por qué te disculpas, Midoriya-san?-**, le preguntó Nana un poco preocupada al hombre que no tenía motivos para hacerlo y la sorprendió un poco.

Él levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos. **–Por haber sido rudo contigo en el Omiai, lamento haberme comportado de esa forma, así no soy normalmente-**, decía el hombre mirando a la chica a su lado. **–Comprende que esto no es algo que esperé ni estoy de acuerdo en que ocurra, hay una clara diferencia de edad entre ambos y esto del matrimonio es algo muy repentino como para siquiera tomarlo en serio, pero les seguiré la corriente a nuestras madres hasta que te des cuenta de que no soy el hombre que necesitas en tu vida-**, dijo Izuku con resolución en su voz.

Es un hombre vacío sin sueños que poder cumplir, ese simple hecho la haría entrar en razón tarde o temprano y abandonaría ese delirio que siente por él llamado amor.

Nana escuchó las palabras del CEO y luego mostró una dulce sonrisa en su cara. **–Yo también lo siento, te estoy dando problemas con todo esto, tener que vivir juntos, vaya locura… entiendo que eres un hombre ocupado y que vivir conmigo no te aporta gran cosa-**, decía la pelinegra para que luego un tenue sonrojo se dibujara sobre sus pálidas mejillas. **–Pero mantengo lo que dije en aquel momento, sé que es una petición egoísta, pero déjame amarte Midoriya-san, quiero hacer que un día puedas quererte a ti mismo tanto como yo lo hago-**, decía la hermosa chica con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Izuku se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, de nuevo allí está, casi irradiando luz propia y sus palabras son tan sinceras que casi, CASI siente ganas de creerle, pero él se conoce a sí mismo y niega su propia existencia, un hombre como él no debe existir, no aporta nada a este mundo y él mundo no es capaz de aportarle algo a él.

Izuku Midoriya sabe mejor que nadie que Izuku Midoriya no debió haber nacido… unas palabras bonitas y buenas intenciones no van a cambiar eso.

**-Entremos, tenemos que ver nuestra casa-**, dijo él con serenidad apartando la mirada de Nana, la cual se sintió un poco nerviosa al escucharle decir _"nuestra casa"_.

Él salió del auto y antes de que ella abriera su puerta, el peliverde rodeó el vehículo con calma y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Nana, la cual se sintió alagada y salió del auto rascándose la cabeza un poco apenada.

Izuku seguido de la adolescente, abrió la reja y ambos atravesaron el jardín hasta llegar a entrada principal de la vivienda, donde Izuku sacó las llaves que le dio su madre y abrió la puerta para entonces ambos proceder a entrar a la casa.

**-¡Que hermosa!-**, gritó Nana emocionada corriendo en el interior de la casa que honestamente se veía bastante organizada y lujosa considerando la calidad de los muebles y los electrodomésticos avanzados.

El hombre no se sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo¸ admite que es bastante buena la decoración de este sitio, pero le resulta bastante normal considerando que seguramente su madre se puso manos a la obra con otros diseñadores de interiores para hacer de este lugar algo aceptable para él.

Un detalle innecesario pero de igual forma lo agradecía, él bien podía dormir en una habitación barata de un motel durante años y no se quejaría, no necesita de lujos ni cosas caras para subsistir, solo requería 5 cosas para sentirse cómodo: comida, un techo sobre su cabeza, una ducha, libros que leer y ropa limpia.

**(Al menos ella puede disfrutar este sitio)**, pensó el hombre con serenidad observando la infantil emoción en Nana que está fascinada por el televisor pantalla curva de alta definición.

Después de todo no será él quien usará el televisor, la mayor parte del tiempo estaría trabajando asistiendo a juntas o gestionando sus múltiples compañías, en el poco tiempo que esté en esta casa lo pasaría leyendo o durmiendo para luego repetir el mismo procedimiento al día siguiente.

En resumen: trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, leer un poco y apenas comer lo necesario para luego dormir pensando en el trabajo del día siguiente.

Una vida triste y monótona para un hombre carente de emoción.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, allí había un baño en el pasillo, dos habitaciones, el dormitorio principal que cuenta con un baño privado y por ultimo había un estudio al fondo. Eso último alivió al peliverde al encontrar un sitio donde refugiarse cuando quisiera paz y tranquilidad, algo que sabía que no tendría con la adolescente rondando por la casa.

Un fuerte sonido que proviene del piso de abajo confirmó su presentimiento, parece que ella se excedió al subirle volumen al máximo al televisor. **–Esto será duro-**, se dijo Izuku cansado para luego de alguna manera arrastrar sus pies hacia las escaleras para bajar.

Al llegar a la sala de estar observó cómo Nana sobre el sofá se sujetaba las orejas aturdida por el fuerte estruendo causado por el televisor con el volumen al máximo, rápidamente ella lo silenció con el control remoto pero eso no borró el hecho de que le dolían los oídos.

**-Shimura-san-**, llamó Izuku con calma a la pelinegra que apenas logró escucharle y asomó su cabeza por encima del sofá para verle. **–Tenemos que poner reglas-**, dijo él entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad y Nana se sintió un poco avergonzada por parecer a ojos de él como una niña revoltosa.

Él caminó hasta estar frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos. **–Primero: No le subas mucho volumen al televisor mientras yo esté en casa-**, dijo con autoridad y la chica asintió. **–Segundo: Si vas a invitar a alguien debes avisarme con antelación, ¿entendido?-**, preguntó con calma y ella aceptó sin problemas. **–Eso es todo, por favor no me obligues a poner más reglas, Shimura-san-**, le pidió Izuku a la joven cerrando sus ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

**-¡No te preocupes Midoriya-san!, ¡seré la mejor esposa que puedas desear!-**, exclamó Nana con una alegre y entusiasta sonrisa levantando una mano al aire con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Eso no fue lo que te pedí-**, dijo el hombre sin emociones en su rostro mirando a la chica para luego ambos oír el sonido del timbre.

Izuku fue a ver de quien se trata mientras que Nana desde el sofá observaba con curiosidad la entrada. El peliverde llegó y abrió con completa calma y del otro lado de la puerta observo a un hombre de uniforme y gorra.

**-Buenas tardes, venimos por la mudanza que el señor Shikumo Shimura ordenó a este domicilio-**, decía el hombre de manera informal mirando la lista de papeles en su folio.

El peliverde tranquilamente observó cómo detrás del hombre, en la calle estaba estacionado un camión de mudanzas, en donde habían otros dos trabajadores bajando varias cajas que seguramente eran las cosas de Nana.

Izuku puso su mirada sobre el trabajador. **–Agradezco que hayan llegado tan rápido, me preocupaba que mañana fueran a venir cuando no estuviera en casa-**, le dijo cordialmente al hombre al frente suyo, el cual no respondió con la misma educación.

**-Aha claro amigo, no te pedí que me contaras tu vida, tan solo ¡!... ¡¿C-CEO Midoriya?!-**, casi gritó el hombre al por fin dejar de ver su folio y ver a la cara al importante hombre que tiene delante. Mierda, le habló mal a la persona equivocada. **-¡D-Disculpe mi insolencia CEO Midoriya!, n-no fue mi intención ser grosero con usted, de verdad lo siento-**, se disculpó de forma penosa el hombre sintiéndose intimidado por la posición tan alta del peliverde, con solo una queja a su superior le despedirían.

**-No se preocupe, ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?-**, le preguntó Izuku serenamente al empleado que temerosamente le mostró en donde tenía que poner su firma para terminar las formalidades de la mudanza. **–Agradecería que dejen todas las cajas en el jardín-**, le dijo el CEO al empleado de la mudanza, quien se mostró confundido por la solicitud.

**-Pero CEO Midoriya, nosotros nos podemos encargar de ingresar las cajas a la casa por usted-**, le dijo el trabajador al empresario de ojos verdes que tan solo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**-No es necesario, gracias por su diligencia pero yo me encargaré a partir de ahora, ya pueden irse-**, le contestó Izuku con voz tranquila pero con un porte autoritario causando que el empleado lo viera como si fuera su propio jefe.

El trabajador asintió rápidamente con la cabeza para luego irse corriendo al camión para darles las instrucciones a sus compañeros que así como ordenó Izuku dejaron las cajas sobre el césped del jardín y al terminar se fueron.

El hombre se quedó contemplando el número de cajas que contenían las cosas de Nana, no son tantas cosas, solo unas 8 cajas de tamaño mediano, tampoco es que ella se fuera a mudar permanentemente a esta casa, sus padres deben saber bien que solo será por ese tonto periodo de prueba y luego volverá a su hogar.

**-¿Por qué negaste su ayuda, Midoriya-san?-**, la pregunta provino de la adolescente de cabello negro que se acercaba con curiosidad a él que seguía mirando el jardín.

**-Ellos deben tener más trabajo esperándoles y no quiero ocupar su tiempo en cosas que puedo hacer por mi cuenta-**, fue la sencilla respuesta del pecoso hombre que caminó hasta algunas de las cajas y se arremangó un poco más las mangas de su camisa.

Nana al oír su respuesta sonrió un poco mientras lo mira, no muchos esperarían que un hombre tan exitoso como él fuera a tener ese tipo de consideración por trabajadores de estatus inferior al suyo, pero solo hace falta verlo de cerca para apreciar lo buena persona que es.

La chica caminó hacia el jardín para hablarle. **-Por favor déjame ayudarte, son mis cosas después de todo y me sentiría mal que hicieras todo-**, le pidió con una sonrisa al peliverde que la observó tranquilamente sin contestarle.

Él se agachó un poco y revisó el peso de cada una de las cajas, cuando encontró una adecuada la levantó y se la dio a la chica, quien la recibió y se dio cuenta de lo liviana que es la caja que le había dado Izuku.

Ella esperaba que él fuese a darle otra, pero en cambio se sorprendió cuando lo vio levantando 7 cajas restantes en sus brazos. **-M-Midoriya-san, no hace falta que tenga que cargarlas todas, deme algunas o podemos hacer dos viajes para meterlas-**, le decía Nana con un poco de nervios al hombre que cargaba esas cajas que debían ser un peso significativo, pues observó cómo los empleados de la mudanza se esforzaban para bajarlas.

Pero Izuku serenamente negó con la cabeza. **-No es necesario, puedo con esto-**, fue la respuesta que recibió Nana que ligeramente asombrada observó como el peliverde con facilidad se llevaba las cajas adentro de la casa.

Sin embargo se sintió ligeramente ofendida y con un poco de enojo ella caminó al interior de la casa, al entrar dejó la caja sobre la mesa del comedor mientras que Izuku dejaba las demás sobre el suelo en una esquina.

Nana sin perder el tiempo caminó hasta estar detrás de él y esperó a que se diera la vuelta para hablarle. **-¿Por qué solo me diste la caja más liviana?, soy más fuerte de lo que puedo parecerte Midoriya-san-**, le cuestionó un poco molesta por haber sido subestimada.

**-No lo pongo en duda, después de todo eres una aspirante a héroe, si no me equivoco has estado recibiendo un intenso entrenamiento físico, unas cajas no serían problema para ti-**, dijo tranquilamente el hombre dejando un poco descolocada a la chica que se sintió bastante confundida.

**-¿Entonces… por qué?-**, ella no pudo evitar preguntárselo mientras ladea un poco la cabeza, se sentía aliviada de que no la estuviera subestimando, pero sigue sin entender su decisión, puede haber sido caballeroso darle una caja ligera pero ella era perfectamente capaz de ayudarle más si él se lo hubiera permitido.

Él la miró con esos cansados ojos y no tardó en responder. **–Porque quise-**, eso descolocó a Nana que observó con sorpresa al hombre. **–No es para formar un alboroto, sencillamente soy así, un tonto al que le gusta hacer todo el trabajo, un tonto que aligera el trabajo de los demás, no es que te estuviera subestimando si eso es lo que pensabas-**, le respondió a la pelinegra que se quedó sorprendida en su sitio.

**-¡N-No!, p-para nada pensaba eso-**, le dijo Nana a Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se aleja unos pasos de él, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber pensado justamente eso.

Aunque… también se siente un poco triste, que él se viera como un tonto solo por ser una persona amable, no puede siquiera imaginarse por lo que tuvo que vivir para terminar pensando así.

**-Bueno, ahora tenemos que decidir dónde vamos a dormir-**, esa frase hizo que Nana estremeciera y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra mientras que un sonrojo se dibujaba sobre sus mejillas.

**-¿D-Donde vamos a dormir?-**, preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al hombre que asintió con calma mientras se cruza de brazos.

Se le olvidó por completo, todo esto de vivir juntos fue tan repentino que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar lo que eso implica. Se supone que la estadía de los dos en esta casa es un periodo de prueba donde pueden acercarse y actuar como si practicaran una vida de casados, e-eso significa que tendrían que dormir en la misma cama… juntos.

_Poof_

Su cabeza explotó echando humo mientras se lleva las manos a las mejillas en un inútil intento de cubrir el masivo sonrojo que cubre su rostro. Nana no es una niña, sabe bien la clase de cosas que ambos podrían llegar a hacer si el momento se da, la situación de tener que dormir juntos inevitablemente liberó fantasías que hasta el momento trataba de tener bajo control.

Pero dios, es imposible no sentirse nerviosa y a la vez emocionada al pensar en aquellas posibilidades. Es su héroe de quien está hablando, Izuku Midoriya, un hombre apuesto en toda regla, solo falta agregar el detalle de que está enamorada de él y se obtiene como resultado un cierto deseo de llegar a hacer cosas de pareja con él.

Él observó el nerviosismo en el rostro de la adolescente, haciéndole reprocharse a sí mismo por no haberse explicado lo suficientemente bien. **–Estaba hablando de quien dormirá en cual habitación, no tenía pensado que durmiéramos en el mismo cuarto-**, aclaró el peliverde con tranquilidad.

Nana ensanchó los ojos. **-¡Y-Yo tampoco pensaba en eso!, p-por dios, apenas nos conocemos, ¿no es así?, ¡sería extraño que fuéramos a dormir abrazados en la misma cama!, ¡hahaha!...haha… ha-**, respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la cabeza.

El hombre solo ignoró eso y decidió continuar. **–Tú duerme en el dormitorio principal, yo tomaré una de las otras habitaciones-**, le dijo a la pelinegra con calma, sin ninguna intención de compartir la misma habitación ya que eso solo le traería más problemas.

¿Qué puede sonar peor que vivir en la misma casa que una adolescente 10 años menor?, fácil, ¡dormir en la misma cama con una adolescente 10 años menor!, ni de broma tomaría ventaja de esta bizarra situación, además ella es sigue siendo una chica pasando por la pubertad, necesita obligatoriamente tener su espacio.

**-Espera Midoriya-san, tú puedes quedarte el dormitorio principal, yo no necesito una habitación grande, estoy bien con cualquier otro cuarto-**, le dijo Nana al hombre con una sonrisa mientras se señala a sí misma con un dedo. **–No puedo quitarte también el lujo de dormir en una cama grande, por favor déjame dormir en otra habitación-**, pidió la amable chica mirando a los ojos al peliverde.

Él entrecerró los ojos. **–No te preocupes por mí, hasta puedo dormir en el sofá sin problemas, tú te quedarás el dormitorio principal y fin de la discusión, si tanto quieres mi comodidad entonces yo me acomodaré en el estudio cuando traiga mis libros, ¿de acuerdo?-**, le habló con claridad y calma a la joven chica de cabello negro que se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

**-Bueno… supongo que está bien, si tanto insistes seria grosero que rechazara tu amabilidad, también siéntete completamente libre de usar ese estudio que mencionaste Midoriya-san, yo acostumbro a estudiar en mi cuarto de todos modos-**, dijo con alegría Nana mientras entrelaza sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios mientras relaja sus hombros. Ni siquiera ha terminado el día todavía y ya se siente mentalmente exhausto por tratar con la chica. Es considerada pero también terca, además que… bueno, no es una queja como tal, pero es difícil llevarle la contraria cuando sonríe de esa manera.

**-Como sea, ya que antes insististe en eso, ayúdame a llevar tus cosas a tu habitación, esta vez cargarás con más peso-**, le dijo Izuku con serenidad a la adolescente a la que se le iluminaron los ojos con emoción.

**-¡Por supuesto!-**, respondió ella con entusiasmo satisfecha de que él la tomara más cuenta para ayudarle.

* * *

Nana se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama mientras mueve sus piernas en el aire y utiliza una almohada para apoyar su cabeza, no pasa desapercibido el detalle de que estaba haciendo un puchero con las mejillas infladas.

**-"Esta vez cargarás con más peso" dijo él, si solo vas a darme otra caja liviana para cargar no te estoy ayudando significativamente-**, se quejó Nana un poquito molesta mientras mira las cajas apiladas en una esquina del dormitorio principal.

Hace casi una hora que Izuku y ella subieron las cajas y las dejaron en la habitación. Él bajó diciendo que estaría hablando por teléfono con algunos de sus subordinados, por lo cual ella decidió ir a tomar una ducha en el baño privado y se cambió la ropa con la que le había empacado su madre en una de las cajas.

Ahora vestía de un mono de pijama negro, una camisa blanca sencilla y un suéter gris por encima. Sinceramente en su casa solo acostumbraba a usar un short corto y una camisa de tirantes, pero esta no es su casa, ahora está bajó el mismo techo que el hombre del que está enamorada y no quería darle una impresión errónea de que ella es una pervertida.

Nana dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. **–Haaaaaa, todo esto es una locura-**, dijo al aire mientras deja caer sus piernas sobre la gran cama matrimonial en la que está acostada.

Comenzó el día emocionada de que se volvería a encontrar con el hombre que admiraba y la inspiró a volverse una heroína, de su salvador del cual se enamoró, pero inesperadamente las cosas se retorcieron y se supone que ahora debe vivir con él durante un par de semanas hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para casarse.

Matrimonio… no mentiría, se sentía un poco asustada por aquello, ella sigue siendo muy joven y la idea de estar casada le intimidaba un poco, pero ese pensamiento se distorsiona cuando Izuku Midoriya entra en la ecuación.

Maldición, ¡está enamorada!, ¿¡Es extraño que se sienta emocionada al fantasear con casarse con él!?, ¡por supuesto que no!, al menos eso vio en mangas Shoujos y películas románticas. Es fácil, no podía evitar sentir su corazón agitarse cuando se imaginaba contrayendo nupcias con el hombre que la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos y la protegió con su propio cuerpo.

Por eso ella decidió aventurarse con esa entrevista de matrimonio con el CEO Midoriya que encontró en internet, primero podría volverlo a ver y le daría las gracias por haberla salvado, lo segundo es que en el mejor de los casos podría cumplir su platónico deseo de ser su pareja.

Pero vivir con él, ¡eso no estaba en los planes!.

Vale, está es una oportunidad única en su vida, ¿Cuántas chicas de su edad pueden decir que viven bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que les salvó la vida y que curiosamente es el CEO más exitoso de todo el país?, honestamente ella no sabe cuántas, ¡pero ahora ella es una!.

Todo sería perfecto si tan solo él no pensara mal de sí mismo.

Desde que lo volvió a ver no ha dejado de tener esa expresión apagada y cansada, como si el solo hecho de respirar le fastidiara y no tuviera la energía para mostrar emociones alegres. Él no debe tener esa cara, alguien tan amable como él debe tener una sonrisa en su rostro, alguien como él merece quererse a sí mismo y valorarse, alguien como él que arriesgó su vida por una desconocida se merece ser feliz.

**(Por eso es que yo voy ayudarlo esta vez)**, pensó Nana con seguridad mientras se levanta y se queda sentada en Seiza sobre su cama con las manos sobre su regazo. **–Si él no se ama a sí mismo, entonces yo lo haré por él, le demostraré que no me enamoré de la persona equivocada-**, se dijo con determinación llevándose una mano al corazón.

Puede que no lo conociera muy bien y no sabe por lo que ha tenido que vivir, puede que sus sentimientos y su admiración por él fuesen provocados por su acto heroico al salvarla, pero… pero eso no quita lo significativo que fue aquel día para ella.

Su vida pudo acabar aquel día hace 3 años, no volvería a ver a sus padres ni al resto de su familia, no podría volver a la escuela con sus amigas, no podría haber experimentado risas, llantos, alegrías y tristezas, no volvería a sentirse feliz de haber nacido en este mundo.

Pero él apareció, un hombre con todo que perder y aun así arriesgó su vida gratuitamente solo para ponerla a ella a salvo, un hombre que desechó su vida entera solo por la pequeña probabilidad de salvar la suya.

Ella nunca olvidaría eso, pues ese fue el momento en el que ella supo que quiere ser como él, un idiota de buen corazón que salva a los que necesiten ayuda, en otras palabras: Un Héroe.

Ese sueño es gracias a él, ella encontró su camino y ese solo gesto la hizo querer volver a verlo y darle las gracias. Pero entonces trascurrieron los días, luego semanas, luego meses, luego años y ahora no puede recordar en qué momento su intención de darle las gracias se convirtió en conocer qué cosas le gustan y qué no, en querer reír a su lado, en confirmar con besos si esas pecas son reales, en abrazarlo con fuerza y ser abrazada con el mismo cariño.

No importa cuál es el origen de sus sentimientos, lo importante es que son reales y por eso Nana Shimura estaba decidida a convertirse en una heroína que sea capaz de salvar al hombre del que se enamoró.

**-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-**, dijo suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no porque sea duro se desanimaría, debe ser optimista y paciente si quiere cumplir sus metas. **–Humph, no porque sea joven significa que no pueda ser madura-**, se decía cruzándose de brazos con infantil orgullo.

Luego la chica alcanzó a oír unos sonidos del primer piso, haciéndola sentir curiosidad sobre lo que estaría haciendo Izuku allá abajo. Y ya que nada le impedía bajar para averiguarlo se bajó de su cama, salió de su habitación y caminó escaleras abajo para terminar encontrándose con una escena sorprendente.

El apuesto CEO Midoriya estaba en la cocina con un delantal puesto mientras está preparando la cena.

Sin poder evitarlo sacó su teléfono para inmortalizar el momento en una foto que vería más tarde. Después una deliciosa fragancia fue detectada por su nariz y cerró los ojos inhalando el olor de lo que estaba cocinando el hombre peliverde… Curry.

**-Gaahhhh, huele deliciosoooooo-**, dijo la chica acercándose a la cocina sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca y de la nada tenía un hambre que no podía ignorar, joder, lo que falta es que el CEO también logre enamorarla con su cocina.

El hombre escuchó a la pelinegra y con serenidad se volteó a verla. **–Shimura-san, si quieres puedes esperar en la sala hasta que la cena está lista, no tardaré mucho-**, le dijo a Nana que contenta asintió con la cabeza y se fue al sofá donde tomó el control remoto y se puso a ver televisión con un volumen adecuado.

Ella tenía una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro mientras finge ver televisión cuando en realidad quería decirle varias cosas a él:

"_Déjame ayudarte a cocinar"_, pero ella tiene cero conocimientos culinarios.

"_No hace falta que cocines"_, pero si él no cocina entonces ambos se quedarían sin cena.

"_Te vez sexy en delantal"_, _"Te quiero a ti de cena"_, _"¿Estás en el menú?"_… son cosas que de decirlas se estaría muriendo de vergüenza ya que en primer lugar ambos no tienen ese nivel de cercanía, y en segundo lugar ella sonaría como una pervertida, malditas hormonas y pensamientos acalorados, Nana no pudo evitar cubrirse los ojos avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos.

Vivir en la misma casa que el atractivo y distante CEO sería complicado de ahora en adelante.

El pecoso hombre de ojos verdes por su lado seguía en la cocina probando el sabor de su salsa, pero en realidad una parte de sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la adolescente sentada viendo televisión.

Es bastante descuidada con su apariencia frente a él, no puede andar de esa forma por la casa, con prendas ligeras que resaltan su cuerpo en desarrollo, con su cabello húmedo luego de bañarse, hasta se le olvidó cerrar su suéter para cubrir el escote que muestra su camisa.

Él se sintió estresado, vale que es solo una niña, pero eso no significa que deba confiar tanto en que no le hará nada, algún día necesitaría explicarle que debe ser precavida si se encuentra bajo el mismo techo que un hombre.

Vivir en la misma casa que la hormonal y alegre aspirante a heroína sería complicado de ahora en adelante.

_***Fin del Capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Bueno, por ahora este sería el comienzo de la estadía de Izuku y Nana viviendo en la misma casa, la verdad no tengo mucho más que comentar, Nana no se rendirá con Izuku y él solo se resigna a sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible. Es evidente que el afecto en este caso es unilateral, él no tiene los mismos sentimientos por ella y Nana lo sabe pero aun así perseverara, al menos ese es el plan.

Qué bien que a varios les esté gustado esta cosita extraña que sale de mi mente, digamos que este es el resultado de mi mente queriendo crear algo "caótico" y menos alegre que mis otras historias, que contenga una cantidad sustancial de drama, como dije ese es el plan que puede estar sometido a pequeños cambios. Supongo que no hace falta que se los diga pero lo vuelvo a repetir, son sus opiniones lo que me animan a continuar esto, así que si quieren más solo tienen que pedirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten sus opiniones en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	4. Sin Sentido

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Sé que tardé bastante en actualizar… eso es todo, no puedo ofrecerles una disculpa porque les advertí que actualizaré cuando pueda, y ya que no pude fue por eso que tardé tanto en traerles este capítulo, así de sencillo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Sin Sentido**_

Abrir los ojos no es difícil una vez que escucha la alarma de su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, no, lo verdaderamente difícil para él es encontrar un buen motivo para salir de la cama, para levantarse y afrontar este nuevo día que se presenta ante él.

¿Qué sentido tiene?, es la misma pregunta que se ha hecho durante cada mañana de los últimos 10 años. No es como si viviendo esta monótona vida fuese a despertar una particularidad, no es como si aún tuviera chance para cumplir el único sueño que su corazón albergó hace mucho tiempo.

No sucedería, por lo tanto no tiene ningún sentido levantarse, puede quedarse en cama todo el día y no comer hasta que su final lo alcance con sus frías garras. No es una mala idea, él no se percibe de otra forma que un error, una muerto viviente o un cascaron vacío, que algo así desapareciera de este mundo no sería una tragedia.

"_Izuku"_

Suspiró, se resignó a abandonar su deprimente pensamiento solo porque sabe que una persona llorará si él no está: su madre. Ciertamente su padre también estaría triste, pero no tiene el mismo nivel de cercanía con él como el que tiene con su progenitora que gran parte de su vida le ha criado sola.

Ella se sentiría devastada si él muere, solo esa idea frustra cualquier pensamiento suicida de su parte y lo obliga a levantarse de la cama para "vivir" otro día en esta tragicomedia que es su vida.

Una vez de pie se dirigió al baño, se cepilló los dientes mientras observó ese inexpresivo rostro en el espejo.

Luego de haber tomado una rápido ducha, salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y fue al armario de su habitación para sacar la misma ropa que tenía puesta ayer, la cual está obligado a vestir en vista de que no tiene otra cosa que ponerse, si tan solo le hubieran dado unas horas para empacar algunos trajes de su casa… ya no importa, ya está vestido.

Un nombre pasó por su cabeza y nació una idea que puede serle de ayuda.

Camino hasta la mesita de noche para tomar su teléfono y marcó el número de una de las reducidas personas en este mundo en la cual puede confiar.

_**[Buenos días Izuku-Sama]**_, la voz de la mujer provino del otro lado de la línea.

**-Hola Oryu, necesito que me envíes un traje limpio lo antes posible-**, le dijo monótonamente a su asistente.

_**[Ya fui a su casa y empaqué algunas cosas para usted, no deben tardar en llegarle con su transporte]**_, dijo la mujer con calma sin sorprenderlo por su nivel de anticipación.

No la contrató por nada, hace ya 7 años que empezó a trabajar para él y sin falta ha estado a la altura de su tarea de asistirle en casi todo.

**-Ahora quiero hablar de tu colaboración en este "proyecto", Oryu-**, dijo el hombre sin ninguna emoción legible en su rostro, solo una pizca de severidad en su voz.

_**[Entiendo su descontento Izuku-sama, también le dije a su madre que no es una buena idea llevarlo a un Omiai sin su consentimiento, pero ya puede imaginarse que no logré convencerla]**_, decía Oryu con un poco de cansancio. _**[De cualquier forma la ayudé con la publicación de la invitación y en la compra de la casa en la cual se encuentra actualmente, usted me indicó que cumpliera cualquier deseo o capricho que tuviera su madre así que tuve que colaborar]**_, se explicó la mujer con tranquilidad.

Él por supuesto no la culpa, sabe que solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, no está molesto ni nada por el estilo, solo quería una explicación y la obtuvo, tan sencillo como eso.

**-Bien, de cualquier modo no le demos importancia a este proyecto de mi madre, sigamos como de costumbre-**, indicó cerrando sus ojos con calma.

_**[De acuerdo, dentro de poco una caravana lo irá a buscar y lo traerá a la sede principal, a las 7 en punto tiene una cita con Maguro Koromu de recursos humanos, a las 7:30 am tiene una reunión con el comité ejecutivo de Productos de Apoyo para Héroes, a las 8: 15 am tiene una videoconferencia con el presidente Chie Qin de la sede Automotriz en china, a las 9:05 am tiene un encuentro con Derek Field líder de la junta de abogados de nuestra división en América, a las 10:25 am debe asistir a la inauguración de nuestro nuevo hospital en Nagoya y luego a las 11:45 tiene una reunión con la junta directiva, luego de eso tiene un descanso para almorzar, ¿continuo?]**_, decía Oryu la larga agenda de la mañana del CEO Midoriya.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

Izuku caminó hasta su ventana y observó tres vehículos estacionados al frente de su nueva casa.

**-No por ahora, acaban de llegar mis cosas, me cambiaré y te veré en mi oficina-**, le dijo él a su asistente mientras camina a la puerta y sale de la habitación.

_**[Entendido, le estaré esperando con su café]**_, respondió la mujer y él colgó la llamada.

Caminó a través del pasillo hacia las escaleras mientras se rasca la cabeza, sin ninguna prisa bajó a la primera planta y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa donde abrió la puerta.

Frente a Izuku se encuentra un fornido hombre trajeado de gafas oscuras que sostiene una maleta en sus brazos. En la calle se encuentran estacionadas 3 camionetas negras y había varios hombres trajeados haciendo guardia frente la casa del CEO.

**-Señor-**, fue el respetuoso saludo del hombre castaño hacia el CEO.

**-Hola Fudai-san, gracias por traerme esto-**, agradeció el peliverde tomando la maleta que donde Oryu le empacó ropa. **–Dame 10 minutos y estaré afuera-**, le dijo al hombre que asintió en silencio.

Izuku cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta con intenciones de volver a su habitación, fue entonces cuando observó a Nana bajando las escaleras con los ojos cerrados mientras bosteza somnolientamente.

**-¿Midoriya-san?, buenos días, ¿vas a algún lugar?-**, le preguntó con pereza la desaliñada adolescente al peliverde.

Él se guardó cualquier crítica relacionada con la despreocupación de la adolescente, la cual debería arreglarse antes de salir de su habitación en vista de la ropa tan ligera que viste, de cualquier forma lo dejaría pasar por esta ocasión.

**-A trabajar, no volveré hasta la noche seguramente-**, respondió él monótonamente mientras sube las escaleras pasando de largo. **–Y por cierto Shimura-san, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde a la escuela, hoy es lunes, ¿no es así?-**, le dijo a la joven mientras se va por el pasillo dejando sola a Nana en la primera planta.

Nana confundida ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tomándose unos cuantos segundos para analizar las palabras del CEO. Luego sus ojos se abrieron con pánico y corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación, necesitaría cada segundo posible para estar lista y tomar el tren.

* * *

Vale, esta no es la manera en la que ella esperaba ir a la escuela.

Sentada en una camioneta negra con ventanas blindadas, con 4 hombres de traje y gafas oscuras escoltándola con expresiones tan duras y rígidas como piedras. Se siente pequeña y apretada a pesar de estar en una camioneta tan grande y espaciosa, quizás debió rechazar la propuesta de Midoriya-san.

"_Vas tarde, llegarás más rápido a la escuela si te llevan mis hombres, si lo que te preocupa es que no sean confiables entonces no te preocupes, yo mismo contraté a cada uno"._

Ese no es el problema, ciertamente todos parecen bastante capaces de brindarle protección a alguien tan importante como lo es el CEO más poderoso de Japón, quizás sus Quirks también estén a la altura, el problema es que cuatro desconocidos la están llevando a la escuela.

Al menos le hubiera gustado que Midoriya-san hubiera querido venir con ella en el mismo vehículo, pero…

"_¿Ir contigo?, yo también tengo que ser puntual con mi horario y mi edificio no está en la misma dirección, tendrás que conformarte con este trato si quieres llegar a tiempo, Shimura-san"._

Ugh, sinceramente prefiere estar en el tren como está acostumbrada, pero no quería rechazar la generosa oferta del CEO que en primer lugar no estaba obligado a darle un tercio de su sequito personal.

Nana se giró a ver al hombre castaño sentado en el asiento de copiloto, el cual tiene una cicatriz en su frente que desciende hasta su mejilla por encima de su ojo derecho. Se ve bastante intimidante, como uno de esos típicos estereotipos de Yakuzas en las películas.

**-D-Disculpe, ¿señor…?-**, trató de hablarle al hombre que Midoriya-san personalmente le encargó escoltarla.

**-Fudai Kintarou, jefe de seguridad del CEO Midoriya-**, se presentó el hombre con voz gruesa sin apartar la mirada del camino.

**-Oiga Kintarou-san, ¿no necesita que le dé indicaciones?-**, le preguntó Nana con un poco de timidez al guardaespaldas.

**-No es necesario, Midoriya-sama ya nos indicó que estudias en Yuuei, no es difícil saber dónde está una de las mejores escuelas de héroes del país-**, respondió Fudai sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Nana se sintió un poco tonta por haber olvidado eso, actualmente todos saben de Yuuei, de la academia fundada hace 25 años y recientemente ganó más prestigio gracias a los profesionales famosos que se graduaron de allí.

Pese a su vergüenza, la chica se rehusaba a volver al incomodo silencio en lo que resta de camino. **–Y… ¿Cómo es proteger al Midoriya-san todo el tiempo?-**, le preguntó Nana al jefe de seguridad de Midoriya-san tratando de entablar una conversación.

**-Difícil, pero le debo demasiado a ese hombre, con gusto moriría por él-**, fue la sincera y breve respuesta del serio hombre que no apartó su mirada del camino.

La joven se sorprendió un poco, entonces se volteó a ver las expresiones de los guardaespaldas sentados a su lado y también la del conductor a través del retrovisor, pese a tener todos gafas oscuras, puede afirmar que parecían comprender las palabras de Kintarou y opinaban igual.

Se sintió asombrada de que los cuatro hombres mostraran tal lealtad hacia el CEO tan… difícil de entender con el que ahora vive.

No es que lo juzgue, sabe bien que es más amable de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, pero sin duda él debe ser realmente un jefe increíble para infundir tal influencia en sus guardaespaldas, el compromiso que muestran en protegerlo no parece sostenerse por el sueldo que reciben, sino por genuino respeto.

**-¿Y cómo llegó a pensar así de él?, debe ser un jefe bastante genial y agradable para que le tengan tanta estima-**, le decía Nana con una sonrisa al hombre castaño, el cual se negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**-En lo absoluto, es distante, severo, solo piensa en trabajo y es muy terco en obedecer mis órdenes para ponerlo a salvo, hablando objetivamente es el jefe más problemático que he tenido-**, respondió tranquilamente Fudai mientras que sus tres subordinados asentían respaldando sus palabras.

Nana se sintió bastante confundida. **-¿E-Entonces… por qué lo respeta tanto?-**, le preguntó un poco dudosa al hombre.

Fudai levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, mostrando una casi imperceptible sonrisa. **–Porque es el mejor jefe que he tenido-**, dijo el hombre con un trasfondo en sus palabras que un extraño no puede descifrar sin haber trabajado por años para el CEO.

La pelinegra no lograba comprender del todo a Fudai o lo que lo motiva a servir a Midoriya-san, pero si tiene que decir algo, es que seguramente él también ha logrado ver un poco del verdadero Izuku Midoriya, alguien que de una manera rara logra atraer a las personas a su alrededor.

La chica sonrió complacida para sí misma, la verdad se siente más tranquila al saber que hombres tan leales estaban dispuestos a proteger la vida del CEO del que se enamoró.

* * *

Sus ojos apagados observaban fijamente la pantalla en la cual está hablando Chie Qin, la videoconferencia se extendió un poco más de lo previsto a causa de cierta competencia en el mercado automotriz en china, de modo que tuvo que oír la extensa explicación del presidente Chie asegurándole que las ganancias no iban a disminuir en lo más mínimo.

No es que le importara las ganancias, en primer lugar algo tan caótico como el dinero es un medio primordial por el cual las personas se corrompen y la avaricia los posee por completo, raros son los casos de personas que realmente no le den ni la más mínima importancia al dinero.

Él es uno de esos casos.

Quizás es por tener demasiado hasta el punto en que ni sus tátara tátara tátara nietos lograrían gastarse un tercio aun si se empeñaran en quemarlo diariamente. Fácilmente puede ser una de las diez personas más adineradas en el mundo y eso le sigue importando nada.

Su familia nunca pasó por dificultades, su padre trabajaba en el extranjero mientras que su madre lo criaba con humildes comodidades, no puede mentir descaradamente diciendo que se volvió CEO para ganar dinero por necesidad, solo es algo que terminó siendo eventualmente.

Asi como un niño sale a caminar y termina jugando soccer con sus amigos, o como un oficinista en dirección a casa luego de una larga jornada de trabajo pero termina en un bar deshojando sus penas, algo así, solo que menos emocionante.

No podía ser un héroe, entonces estudió, fue el mejor en toda materia, se graduó con honores, fue a la universidad y trabajó al mismo tiempo, obtuvo un título y la cadena de acontecimientos se extendió por años hasta que antes de darse cuenta ya era cabeza de una pequeña empresa con prometedores acuerdos multinacionales.

Para muchos su vida puede ser envidiable, asquerosamente millonario y con una influencia global, pero lo que para muchos es una vida de ensueño para él solo es un aburrido papel que ejercer una vez se despierta hasta que se duerme, no hay emoción en ese proceso.

**-Y ese sería mi reporte, Midoriya-sama-**, decía respetuosamente el presidente Chie Qin en japonés.

**-Bien, asegúrate de sembrar buenas relaciones con los recién llegados, seria agradable que su empresa se asocie con la nuestra para evitar futuras rivalidades, ¿fui claro?-**, dijo sin emoción el poderoso CEO con sus codos sobre el escritorio de vidrio.

**-Absolutamente Midoriya-sama, procederé como ordenó-**, respondió el presidente de la sede automotriz en china agachando la cabeza para luego acabar la videoconferencia con su superior.

Izuku cerró los ojos y recostó su espalda en su asiento de cuero.

**-Sigue siendo un hombre enfocado en cuidarse de la competencia-**, comentó tranquilamente la mujer de pie junto al CEO, quien en silencio concordó con ella.

Chie Qin, cuando lo conoció en un viaje de negocios a china solo era un mecánico en los barrios pobres de Shanghái, lo que tenía de trabajador y astuto, lo tenía de competitivo, aun con eso en mente le ofreció dirigir una empresa automotriz amigable con el medio ambiente y hasta el momento no le ha dado motivos para arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

**-Oryu, ¿Cuánto falta para mi encuentro con Field-san?-**, preguntó el peliverde abriendo los ojos sin voltearse a ver a su asistente.

**-Cinco minutos-**, respondió la mujer, entonces Izuku giró su asiento para verla.

Frente a él está una preciosa mujer rubia con su cabello recogido a excepción de dos hebras que descienden por los laterales de su rostro. Sus ojos amarillos son agudos y sus rasgos delicados no cuadran del todo con su fría expresión. De proporciones bastante considerables que generosamente son recalcables por su traje de oficinista, una belleza equiparable a una modelo pero con un aire profesional envolviéndola de pies a cabeza.

Oryu Tatsuma, su confiable mano derecha en todo lo que respecta a su vida como CEO.

**-Recuérdame que necesita el líder de nuestra junta de abogados en américa-**, le pidió a la mujer que se colocó sus lentes de lectura para leer la información en su Tablet.

**-Dice que un conjunto de compañías de electrodomésticos tratan de demandarnos por la patente de nuestra gama de televisores inteligentes, los cuales patentamos hace 5 años pero argumentan que les robamos la idea-**, leía Oryu tranquilamente.

Izuku no mostró ni la más mínima pizca de interés. **–Otro pleito sin sentido, en primer lugar no tenemos manera de saber si la idea la tuvieron ellos, y aun si ese fuera el caso lo importante es quien lo patenta primero, al final el juzgado nos favorecerá a nosotros-**, dijo el hombre apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. **–Lo mejor será enviarles una advertencia para que desistan, perderán tiempo y dinero si llevan esto a juicio y pierden, lo cual va a suceder-**, se decía a sí mismo con un poco de fastidio.

Oryu se quitó sus lentes de lectura. **–Pero si ganamos el caso obtendremos un aproximado de 35 millones de dólares, ¿le parece bien darles una advertencia para que retiren la demanda?-**, le preguntó la mujer a su jefe.

**-No me importa, estamos perfectamente bien sin ese dinero, solo me interesa ahorrarme problemas, en caso de que no acepten la advertencia entonces solo compraré las compañías y contrataré a todo el personal-**, dijo con simpleza el peliverde mientras se pone de pie con la mirada puesta en su secretaria.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a su jefe para arreglarle la corbata. **–Usted siempre es así, es demasiado gentil con el enemigo-**, decía la rubia con tranquilidad para luego levantar la mirada para ver a Izuku.

El CEO sin emociones solo cerró los ojos. **–No es gentileza ni tampoco lastima, solo me favorece tener más aliados que enemigos, eso es todo-**, dijo el hombre de forma monótona para luego volver a abrir sus ojos.

El reloj en la muñeca de Oryu sonó captando su atención.

Fue entonces cuando el ascensor del fondo emitió un pitido y sus puertas se abrieron, del interior salió un arreglado hombre mayor afroamericano con una frondosa barba canosa: Derek Field, uno de los mejores abogados en américa con su maletín en una mano caminó en dirección al escritorio del fondo de la espaciosa oficina del CEO Midoriya.

Oryu con serenidad le dio espació a Izuku que comenzó a caminar hacia Derek Field. Internamente estaba satisfecha con la puntualidad del abogado al llegar a la hora pautada, solo un minuto de retraso sería imperdonable dado que el tiempo del ocupado CEO es demasiado valioso.

Izuku llegó frente a Derek y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. **-Field-san, espero que el viaje haya sido agradable-**, saludó el CEO cortésmente a su subordinado, quien humildemente agachó la cabeza.

**-Lo fue señor Midoriya, si no es molestia quisiera que comenzáramos de una vez, no me gustaría ocupar mucho de su tiempo-**, habló respetuosamente el líder de la junta de abogados en América y el peliverde estuvo de acuerdo.

Izuku fue a sentarse en su sillón mientras que Derek tomó asiento frente al escritorio del importante CEO. Oryu tranquilamente se ubicó unos pasos atrás junto a Izuku para atestiguar el desarrollo de la reunión.

El fundador de inexpresivos ojos verdes adoptó una postura firme mientras mira al americano. **-Muy bien, comienza-**, le ordenó a su subordinado que no tardó en comenzar a explicarle el trasfondo y los detalles al CEO.

Durante estos momentos sin importancia de su aburrido día a día, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo estará Nana Shimura en Yuuei, ¿Cómo se sentirá estudiar para convertirse en un héroe algún día?.

Esa es una experiencia que él nunca experimentará sin importar cuanto trabaje.

* * *

Fue bastante aburrida la clase de matemáticas, entendió cierta parte del contenido pero aun así no estaba mínimamente interesada como de costumbre en aprender integrales impropias ni nada de eso, nunca se le dieron tan bien las matemáticas como quisiera.

Gracias a Kami-sama que el timbre dio por finalizada la clase y eran libres de tomar un descanso antes de la siguiente materia, la cual para su suerte es entrenamiento básico para héroes con JagguarMan-Sensei, algo en lo cual ella si puede destacar.

**-Entoooooonces Nana-chan-**, escuchó la juguetona voz de su mejor amiga en el asiento de al lado y se volteó a verla. **-¿Ya puedes decirme por qué llegaste de esa forma?-**, preguntó con una sonrisa una joven chica de ojos oscuros, cabello grisáceo atado a una malla y tiene de adorno una jeringuilla en él.

**-Ya te lo dije Chiyo-chan, no puedo decírtelo, al menos no por ahora-**, respondió Nana divertida por la insistencia de su amiga, la cual no ha parado de tratar de interrogarla por su llegada en la mañana.

Y es normal, no la culpa por tener tanto interés como el resto de sus compañeros de clase, ella también estaría curiosa si una compañera llegara en una camioneta con cuatro intimidantes hombres trajeados a su alrededor.

**-Shimura, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas otra vez-**, le advirtió un atlético chico de cabello blanco a la pelinegra, quien se giró a ver a su relajado amigo sentado en el asiento del frente.

**-Bueno, no es un problema esta vez Sorahiko-kun, no te preocupes-**, dijo Nana con alegría para tranquilizar a su desconfiado compañero, quien entrecerró sus ojos mirando a la chica hasta rendirse y suspirar.

**-Es asunto tuyo, solo asegúrate de no involucrarme de nuevo, ya te he salvado el pellejo varias veces-**, le espetó con cierto aire de indiferencia a la chica, la cual se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces la amiga de Nana se jactó divertida. **–Oh cierto, el generoso Gran Torino siempre salva el día-**, se burló la chica irritando a Sorahiko. **–Que yo sepa se lo debes a Nana-chan, ¿o te recuerdo la prueba de admisión?, además gracias a ella es que aprendiste a desplazarte por el aire, sé agradecido Torino-kun-**, le dijo con cierta condescendencia.

El chico frunció el ceño. **-Cállate, al menos yo sí puedo luchar contra villanos, ¿y Recovery Girl que puede hacer?, ¿besarme hasta morir?, solo puedes curar heridas, Shuzenji-**, replicó él con enojo, molestando a Chiyo y ambos estaban a punto de empezar a discutir.

Nana al verlos a ellos dos no pudo contener su risa, llamando la atención de Sorahiko y Chiyo que se voltearon a verla confundidos.

**-¿De qué te ríes, Nana-chan?-**, le preguntó Chiyo a su amiga con intriga.

La pelinegra se limpiaba una lagrimilla de un ojo. **–S-Solo pensé en que ambos van a discutir de esta forma cuando estén casados-**, contestó Nana divertida, provocando que sus dos amigos se estremecieran y luego se miraran el uno al otro, sintiendo repulsión y asco por aquella idea.

**-¡No hay manera!-**, rechazaron ambos mirando con enojo a Nana, quien ignoró las quejas de sus amigos y se levantó de su asiento con la mirada puesta en ellos.

**-Me alegra que seamos amigos, cuando tengamos nuestra agencia vamos a ser un equipo increíble-**, decía la pelinegra mirando con entusiasmo a sus amigos. **–Mientras que Sorahiko-kun y yo pateamos traseros, Chiyo-chan curará a los heridos, por supuesto con más miembros seremos invencibles, ¿no lo creen?-**, les dijo Nana con una radiante sonrisa.

Gran Torino y Recovery Girl sonrieron ligeramente ante el fuerte optimismo de su amiga.

Chiyo se acomodó en su asiento. **–Aunque todavía no me entusiasma andar besando extraños para curarlos, ¿nadie piensa en mis labios?, quisiera haber nacido con otra particularidad, ¿qué pensaría mi futuro esposo?-**, dijo la joven estudiante con un aire dramático mientras junta sus manos.

**-¡Pensaría que eres Recovery Girl, la enfermera que cura a los héroes!-**, respondió Nana con emoción y las manos en la cintura, divirtiendo un poco a su amiga.

**-¿Qué te sucede hoy Shimura?, estás más ruidosa que de costumbre-**, comentó Sorahiko con calma y de brazos cruzados viendo a la pelinegra. **-¿Acaso estás feliz porque conociste a alguien?-**, se burló el chico peliblanco cerrando sus ojos.

**-No seas tonto Torino-kun-**, desacreditó Chiyo como si de una broma mala se tratara. **–Sabemos Nana-chan solo tiene ojos para el CEO Midoriya, no importa cuanto lo intente, no logro que ella se lo quite de la cabeza-**, decía divertida Recovery Girl. **–Aunque no la culpo, él es joven, guapo y exitoso, ni supermodelos extranjeras han logrado nada con él, es inalcanzable para nosotras como si fuera una estrella pop-**, argumentaba con cierto aire soñador a su alrededor.

Nana por su lado estaba viendo en otra dirección con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír como boba mientras escucha a su amiga hablar de Midoriya-san.

Sencillamente se siente afortunada, aun ahora parece un sueño que de verdad ayer haya conocido a su héroe del que ha estado enamorada por tanto tiempo.

Y es cierto, para chicas de su estatus y edad él está en una liga completamente diferente, normalmente ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con él, sin embargo el universo halló la manera en que ambos hayan cenado juntos y hayan dormido bajo el mismo techo.

No solo eso, sino que tiene la oportunidad de casarse con él, aunque es pequeña, sigue siendo mucho más de lo que cualquier mujer haya avanzado antes con él CEO.

**-¡Nana-chaaaan!, ¡tierra llamando a Nana-chan!-**, decía Chiyo en voz alta en el oído de su amiga que se asustó y dio un respingo mientras se apoya en su escritorio.

**-¿Q-Qué sucede Chiyo-chan?-**, le preguntó Nana con un poco de nervios.

**-Estabas distraída viendo a ninguna parte con una sonrisa rara, ¿de nuevo estás pensando en el CEO Midoriya?-**, le preguntó Recovery Girl a Nana con calma, provocando que el rubor en las mejillas de la chica se intensificara un poco.

**-¡P-Para nada!-**, contestó con una sonrisa sospechosa rascándose la cabeza mientras desvía la mirada en otra dirección.

Sin lugar a dudas no sabe mentir, tanto Sorahiko como Chiyo lo saben desde que la conocieron.

**-Hagamos como que te creo y cambio de tema-**, consintió Recovery Girl con sencillez mientras apoya su mentón sobre su mano. **-¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?, necesitamos hacer la tarea que mandó Red Ring-Sensei-**, preguntó la joven de cabello grisáceo mirando a Nana, la cual se tensó.

¡Maldición!, también es mala en inglés… ¡Momento, eso es lo menos importante!,

Justo ayer comenzó a vivir con Midoriya-san, ¿de verdad es correcto que lleve a Chiyo-chan allí?, es decir, conoce a su curiosa y algo entrometida amiga y sabe que va a empezar a preguntar muchas cosas, por ejemplo: _"¿por qué vives en otra casa, Nana-chan?, ¿Quién más vive aquí?, ¿Por qué rayos vives con el CEO Midoriya?"_.

Y que Chiyo-chan supiera de su "prueba de matrimonio" no es especialmente malo, la verdad se muere por contarle todos los detalles, es su mejor amiga después de todo, pero por el otro lado no sabe si lo mejor es mantener todo el asunto en secreto.

No es por vergüenza, al menos no completamente, es cierto que sería humillante que le dijera que puede casarse con Midoriya-san pero al final él no corresponde sus sentimientos, pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg, la verdad prefiere guardar todo en secreto lo mejor posible por la reputación de Midoriya-san.

Solo hay que pensarlo un poco, no le daría buena fama a él que en las noticias y redes sociales lo difamen por casarse con una estudiante de 17 años pese a que técnicamente puedan hacerlo al cumplir ella la edad requerida, hay personas que no dudarían en criticarlo y ella honestamente no quiere eso, no desea darle problemas a él.

Sabe que su amiga no dirá ni una sola palabra, el asunto es que por distintos medios el secreto puede llegar a oídos de otros y así comenzaría el caos, personalmente quiere tomar todas las precauciones posibles para evitar ese indeseado desenlace.

**-N-No creo que se pueda hoy, Chiyo-chan-**, decía Nana un poco nerviosa mientras se sienta en su puesto. **–Es que ayer comencé a reordenar mi habitación y está todo hecho un desastre-**, mentía tratando sonar lo más convincente posible. **-¿N-No podemos hacerla mañana en tu casa?-**, le preguntó a su amiga forzando una sonrisa.

Chiyo sabía que Nana le estaba ocultando algo, pero la conoce bien, ella no estaría mintiendo si no fuera algo importante, seguro tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual llegó a la escuela escoltada por esos intimidantes hombres, sin embargo ella dijo que esta vez no está en problemas y le creería.

**-Seguro, no hay problema-**, respondió Recovery Girl con una sencilla sonrisa siguiéndole la corriente a su mejor amiga.

Nana se sintió aliviada y dejó caer sus hombros, internamente agradecida de que su amiga le haya creído, no es buena mintiendo y si la presionaba lo suficiente terminaría soltando toda la sopa, lo cual sería un gran problema cuando Sorahiko-kun y el resto de sus compañeros siguen en el salón.

Quisiera no tener que mantener su "relación" con Midoriya-san en secreto de sus amigos, pero es necesario para proteger su reputación y no darle problemas, aunque…

Es un poco emocionante, vivir secretamente con el CEO.

* * *

**-Mamá, sabes muy bien que no voy a cambiar mi agenda por una adolescente, deberías saber que estoy demasiado ocupado como para jugar a la casita-**, le decía él a su progenitora con un poco de agotamiento.

No físico, sino psicológico, sinceramente su madre es la persona que más puede causarle una jaqueca, principalmente porque toma las decisiones sin su permiso y él no puede hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo obedientemente.

Se encuentra sentado en el asiento de atrás de una camioneta, con Fudai al volante y con Oryu sentada a su lado, tanto adelante como atrás estaban las otras dos camionetas de su escolta.

Justo ahora eran las 10:00 pm y está regresando de una reunión con unos socios del mercado alemán que le invitaron unos tragos para charlar. Él se abstuvo de beber y se centró en hablar de negocios, acabando rápidamente con el asunto importante y decidiendo irse a casa antes que ellos, sabe por experiencia que sus socios harían un alboroto en aquel club.

_**[Pero hijo, tienes que darle una oportunidad a Nana-san, ¿Cómo esperas que te enamore si no estás con ella?]**_, le decía Inko a su hijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

**-No espero sentir nada, la de la idea fuiste tú, no planeo disminuir mi trabajo por este plan tuyo de casarme-**, respondió el hombre pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con su mano libre.

_**[Bien, comprendo tu punto y sé que no querías esto, pero si tan solo le dieras la oportunidad entonces quizás ella te sorprenda, Nana-san parece una buena chica y sería una lástima que pierdas la oportunidad de conocerla]**_, argumentó la preocupada madre.

Él guardó silencio mientras cierra sus ojos, sigue sin apoyar los motivos que impulsan a su madre con este estúpido plan de casarlo, pero sabe mejor que nadie que es mejor seguirle la corriente a Inko Midoriya, porque si no las cosas van a irle bastante mal a él.

No hay error, su madre bien puede ser la mujer más pura y amable de la faz de la tierra, pero también es la mujer más fuerte y terca que conoce, si ella insiste en algo entonces no dejará de hacerlo hasta que esté complacida.

**-No cambiaré mi agencia, pero si surge la oportunidad trataré de conversar con ella, eso es suficiente, ¿cierto?-**, dijo él tratando de mantener un punto medio con el cual su madre pueda estar de acuerdo.

Ella quiere que interactúe mucho más con Nana Shimura, él no puede permitírselo por su trabajo, al menos ahora trataría de no ser tan distante con la aspirante a héroe.

_**[De acuerdo Izuku, solo por favor recuerda que hice esto porque te quiero, no es saludable que solo pienses en trabajar]**_, le dijo Inko a su hijo, el cual se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

**-¿Segura que no planeaste esto porque quieres nietos?-**, preguntó él retóricamente.

_**[¡Izuku!, ¡sabes que si quiero pero tampoco te pido que le hagas eso a Nana-san!]**_, la voz de la mujer aturdió un poco al CEO que alejó el teléfono un poco de su oído. _** [Es muy joven y aún tiene un futuro como heroína por delante, pueden hablar de eso una vez que lleven unos cuantos años de casados]**_, decía la madre Midoriya de forma estricta.

Él cerró sus ojos con calma. **–Dudo mucho que eso vaya a suceder, no me veo a mi con hijos, sería un mal padre… uno ausente-**, dijo él con un atisbo de amargura en su voz que Fudai, Oryu e Inko no pasaron por alto.

No odia a su padre, no puede cuando sabe que todo el tiempo que estuvo en el extranjero trabajando es para mantenerlos a su madre y a él, sinceramente le está muy agradecido, pero… haber crecido sin su padre presente no le inspira ni la más mínima esperanza en que él sea un padre mejor.

Es un hombre en exceso ocupado, cada hora de su día tiene un asunto diferente que atender, sobre sus hombros descansa la estabilidad de una de las compañías más poderosas e influyentes del mundo, con tanto trabajo no se puede permitir tener tiempo para una familia.

_**[Izuku]**_, la voz de su madre fue suficiente para que él CEO supiera que estaba preocupada, que tiene algo que decir al respecto, pero no necesita escucharlo, él ya sabe lo que ella dirá, aun así este sigue siendo un tema al cual no desea darle importancia.

Formar una familia, algo que la mayoría de personas aspiran a lograr en algún punto de sus vidas.

Casarse y tener descendencia, todo por la esperanza de que eso brinda felicidad y plenitud, claro él no niega ese pensamiento y respeta a aquellas personas que piensan así, después de todo no puede hablar en base a su propia experiencia.

Él nunca se enamoró, en sus 27 años solo ha llegado a querer a su madre y respetado a su padre, esos son sus únicos dos lazos íntimos, pero nunca ha llegado a amar a otra persona a pesar de que lo ha intentado.

Estuvo vacío desde que su sueño se frustró por ser Quirkless, por ello trató llenar ese vacío con eso llamado Amor. Salió con algunas chicas en la universidad, pero no hicieron ningún cambio, no sentía nada excepto lastima por ellas por gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en tratar de gustarle.

Quizás nació incapaz de amar al igual que es incapaz de ser un héroe.

Eso explicaría porque no siente ni el más mínimo interés en compartir su vida con alguien y tener descendencia, aunque tiene otro motivo para no desear eso ultimo… uno que lo enoja bastante.

**-Señor, ya casi llegamos-**, la voz de su jefe de seguridad captó la atención del CEO, quien dejó de lado sus divagaciones sin sentido y se volvió a enfocar en la conversación con su madre.

**-Ya debo irme, buenas noches-**, se despidió el peliverde de su progenitora, la cual tardó unos segundos en responder.

_**[… Buenas noches mi bebé, descansa]**_, con eso dicho la conversación acabó y el joven hombre guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

El vehículo se quedó en completo silencio, de modo que el empresario de rizos verdes observó de reojo a sus dos empleados, Oryu solo observaba a través de la ventana mientras que Fudai sigue con la mirada en el camino.

Él suspiró. **–Si tienen algo que decir díganlo antes de que lleguemos-**, dijo tranquilamente el CEO sabiendo de antemano que ellos no son sordos y tenían sus propias opiniones con respecto a su conversación por teléfono.

Oryu se giró a ver a su jefe. **–No creo que usted vaya a ser un mal padre, Izuku-sama-**, opinó la joven mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Si puedo opinar Señor, creo que será mejor para su salud que reduzca sus horas laborales en cierta medida, sería malo si colapsa por fatiga o estrés-**, dijo Fudai desde el asiento de piloto viendo al peliverde a través del retrovisor.

**-Es cierto Izuku-sama, usted sabe que tenemos a suficiente personal para aligerar su trabajo significativamente, no tiene por qué asistir a todas las juntas de proyectos y gestiones, puedo asistir en su lugar e informarle de todo-**, argumentaba la asistente del CEO con calma mirando al hombre sentado a su lado.

**-Saben que agradezco su preocupación, pero no puedo hacer eso, mi deber como cabeza de la compañía es mostrar lo comprometido que estoy, no me parece justo encargarles a otros el papel que solo yo puedo hacer-**, dijo Izuku sin ningún atisbo de seguridad o duda en su voz, entonces Oryu y Fudai solo guardaron silencio.

Solo son palabras vacías, ensayadas con antelación para sonar creíbles, ¿comprometido?, solo trabaja en exceso para tener algo que hacer, algo que distraiga su mente de la frustración y la amargura que siente cuando está solo.

Trabaja para olvidar el dolor, trabaja y trabaja y trabaja y trabaja y trabaja solo como medio para que el tiempo pase más rápido y antes de darse estará moribundo en un hospital. Si deja de trabajar, ¿qué le queda?, ¿éxito, fama y fortuna?, no necesita nada de esas cosas.

Si está solo con sus pensamientos sabe que cometerá una locura, sabe que los demonios en su interior van a tentarlo a hacer algo que sabe que no debe hacer, se conoce y sabe que ese resultado es bastante probable.

No puede dejar de trabajar, porque si lo hace morirá, su vida acabará en el momento en que Izuku Midoriya recuerde quien es Izuku Midoriya y cómo fue que terminó así, viviendo entre miseria y también entre abundancia sin alguna felicidad propia.

Se odia por haber permitido que su vida terminara así, al mismo tiempo que sabe que lo intentó, intentó encontrar algo que le diera significado a su existencia, pero fue una búsqueda infructuosa que aun hoy en día sigue sin recompensa.

Izuku Midoriya no debió nacer en este mundo.

Si su madre hubiera tenido a un hijo más optimista, determinado y perseverante entonces no estaría preocupándose todo el tiempo, ese hijo hubiera seguido adelante con su vida y hubiera encontrado un nuevo sueño que perseguir, pero quien nació fue Izuku, si él no fuera su hijo ella estaría más feliz.

De cualquier forma sabe que pensar en eso no tiene sentido a estas alturas.

Ahora es el CEO Midoriya, el fundador de industrias Midoriya, un hombre obsesionado con el trabajo porque es lo único que sabe hacer, lo único que puede hacer, así ha vivido los últimos 7 años y eso no cambiaría.

No importa si sus pensamientos son sombríos y depresivos, no importa si ha pensado en suicidarse, no importa si odia su existencia y se arrepiente de haber nacido, nada de eso importa, en realidad todo lo referido a su persona le importa menos que el café que bebió en la mañana.

Y así como todo un silencio de menos de un minuto le alcanzó para recordar su propia desdicha, le fue sumamente sencillo el abandonar el tema que no necesita su atención.

Miró a sus dos empleados que estaban en silencio, sabe que están preocupados por él y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Si tan solo fuera un buen jefe entonces ellos no estarían preocupados, si tan solo no fuera tan patético…

El auto se estacionó frente a la casa donde ahora reside el CEO, las luces estaban prendidas asi que Nana Shimura ya debía encontrarse adentro.

Izuku apartó la mirada de la ventana. **-Saben, hagamos algo, este fin de semana no trabajaré, tomaré un descanso solo porque me lo piden-**, dijo sin emoción el hombre mirando a sus subordinados que reflejaron sorpresa en sus expresiones. **–No se sorprendan tanto, solo será por dos días, luego de eso no quiero otro comentario al respecto, ¿entendieron?-**, les decía mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza.

**-Entendido señor-**, respondió Fudai con calma desde el asiento de piloto mirando a su jefe.

Oryu sonrió ligeramente mirando al CEO. **–Siéndole honesta voy a seguirle insistiendo en que descanse, me preocupa el bienestar de usted, Izuku-sama-**, le dijo al joven hombre que le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta.

**-Descansen, aguántenme de nuevo mañana-**, se despidió Izuku de su asistente y de su jefe de seguridad para luego salir del vehículo cerrando la puerta.

Observó la casa al frente suyo inexpresivamente.

**(Si tan solo no fuera tan patético, no estaría obligado a vivir con una adolescente)**, pensó para sí mismo con un poco de cansancio para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

Nana con prendas cómodas se encontraba en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, observando una película que ya había visto pero la colocó solo para matar el tiempo en lo que espera la llegada de Midoriya-san.

No está preocupada, sabe que él es un hombre bastante ocupado y es normal que regrese tarde a casa, ella sabe eso, pero aun así quería estar presente cuando él volviera para darle una cálida bienvenida, eso lo alegría un poco, ¿no es así?.

Escuchó el sonido del picaporte de la entrada sacudiéndose, ella se volteó y observó como la puerta se abría y el CEO ingresaba al lugar, entonces no dudó en apagar la T.V y saltar del sofá para correr a darle la bienvenida.

**-¡Bienvenido, Midoriya-san!-**, saludó con una gran sonrisa la adolescente deteniéndose justo al frente del alto hombre.

Él se quedó quieto observándola, los apagados ojos verdes se posaron en los radiantes ojos oscuros de la joven que se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco nerviosa por el silencio del peliverde.

**-Hola-**, fue todo lo que dijo Izuku para luego caminar de frente pasando de largo de Nana, la cual suspiró y cerró la puerta que él dejó abierta.

El CEO se quitó su saco y lo dejó sobre en una silla del comedor, luego se aflojó la corbata de su cuello y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina donde tomó un delantal para ponérselo encima.

Nana observaba al hombre desde el comedor. **-N-No hace falta que me cocine también a mi Midoriya-san, ya cené un Ramen instantáneo que compré de camino-**, le dijo la chica a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa, no deseando darle más trabajo cuando apenas acaba de volver para descansar.

Quisiera haberle hecho algo de comer a él, pero reconoce que sus habilidades culinarias son inferiores al promedio, como máximo puede hacerse un sándwich o servirse cereal con leche, eso es todo y no está orgullosa de ello.

**-Bien-**, aceptó él sin ganas de insistir en cocinarle algo más nutritivo.

No es su padre, si ella no quiere comida entonces no tiene derecho a forzarla a comer, solo quisiera que fuera más consciente de que un aspirante a héroe debe estar en óptimas condiciones, una alimentación balanceada ayuda bastante, no un Ramen barato de alguna tienda de conveniencia.

Él se quitó el delantal y fue al comedor a tomar para tomar asiento en la silla donde dejó colgado su saco. Se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente con la mirada puesta en Nana, la cual no sabe concretamente qué hacer o decirle al CEO.

Honestamente este silencio es bastante incómodo para ella.

**-¿Cómo te fue?-**, la voz del hombre captó la atención de la pelinegra.

**-¿Qué?-**, preguntó ella que no logró escucharle bien.

**-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-**, preguntó él monótonamente mirándola fijamente, cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo con su madre, hablaría un poco con Nana Shimura.

La joven estudiante se sintió feliz de que él mostrara interés. **-¡Me fue bastante bien!, las clases de la mañana fueron un poco aburridas, ¡pero en el entrenamiento básico de héroe me superé!, ¡nadie me puede derrotar en el aire!-**, exclamó la emocionada Nana con un poco de orgullo.

**-¿Cuál es tu Quirk?-**, preguntó él solo por seguir la conversación, no es que le importara la particularidad de ella.

**-Oh cierto, no te lo dije, creo que debí haberlo dicho en el Omiai, ¿cierto?-**, dijo ella un poco apenada por haber omitido ese detalle. **-¡Mi Quirk es Flotador!, asi como escuchas, me permite flotar en el aire, prácticamente puedo volar, ¡es genial!-**, decía Nana con una gran sonrisa mientras se eleva varios centímetros en el aire con su Quirk.

Él en vista de que ella parece tan enorgullecida de su Quirk, se forzó a fingir un poco de asombro. **–Vaya, debe ser muy útil-**, dijo sin un tono especifico en su voz.

**-Lo es, puedo volar bastante rápido y logro durar mucho en el aire hasta que me canso-**, decía ella volviendo a poner sus pies en el suelo.

**-Entonces tu objetivo sería extender el tiempo en el que puedes utilizar tu Quirk, asi como mejorar tu movilidad para el combate-**, opinó el hombre con calma desde su asiento, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

**-¡Eso es exactamente lo que dijo JagguarMan-Sensei!-**, dijo asombrada la adolescente. **–Eres increíble, Midoriya-san-**, dijo ella mirándolo con alegría.

Pero él no aceptó esas palabras. **-Para nada, cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión considerando la forma en la que lucharías cuando seas profesional-**, dijo neutralmente con los ojos cerrados.

**-Puede que tengas razón-**, dijo Nana llevándose un dedo al mentón.

El CEO se puso de pie y tomó su saco. **–Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir si mañana quieres llegar a la escuela por tu cuenta-**, le dijo el hombre a la adolescente para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Ella recordó algo y corrió hasta las escaleras con la mirada puesta en la espalda del peliverde que estaba subiendo a la segunda planta.

**-Por cierto Midoriya-san, se me olvidó decirle algo en la mañana-**, la voz de la joven captó la atención de Izuku que la observó sin interés por encima del hombro. **–Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a tiempo a Yuuei, me salvaste en serio-**, dijo Nana con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Él volvió a darle la espalda. **–No me agradezcas-**, luego aconteció un breve silencio en el cual no se movió. **–Descansa-**, se despidió para luego terminar de llegar al segundo piso y avanzar por el pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista de la joven.

Nana lo vio irse y al quedar sola, se permitió sonreír bastante feliz con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Pudo conversar un poco con él, aunque no durase mucho, aunque no hablaran de algo relevante, aunque él en realidad no estuviera interesado, no cambia el hecho de que fue él quien tomó la iniciativa para iniciar la charla.

Ese minúsculo detalle la hace feliz.

Quiere saber más de él, quiere pasar más tiempo a su lado, quiere que él corresponda sus sentimientos, quiere todo eso y más, pero al menos por ahora es feliz si él le pregunta sobre su día.

Estar enamorada del CEO es más complicado de lo que imaginó.

_***Fin del Capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como vieron los amigos de Nana en Yuuei son los jóvenes Gran Torino y Recovery Girl, Yuuei todavía no es la mejor escuela de héroes y para que sepan Oryu es abuela de cierta heroína dragon que ya conocemos, ustedes seguro ya saben quién.

Siéndoles sincero de verdad quisiera responder todos sus Reviews, pero eso ocupa espacio y sería más sencillo contestarles por PM, a pesar de que las respuestas serian casi la misma: _"Gracias por leer, sé que este Izuku es raro y apático, carente de aspiraciones y se rechaza a sí mismo, Nana tendrá que esforzarse para que con el tiempo él se abra a ella. A pesar de que esta historia puede ser predecible, me gusta la premisa de un hombre que no pudo ser un héroe con una chica que puede serlo, un hombre vacío con una joven llena de vida, esa es la historia que quiero contar y trataré de no decepcionarlos"_.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


	5. No lo Reveles

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Vaya hace un buen tiempo que no actualizo, ¡desde Marzo!, vaya ahora me siento mal por todos aquellos quienes estuvieron esperando tanto, ¡lo siento!, y sin embargo les avise que subiría a mi ritmo, avisados estaban. Como sea aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo y antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que cuando publiqué el anterior capitulo Gran Torino se llamaba Kaito porque en ese momento no habían revelado su nombre real, ahora que sé que se llama Sorahiko Torino hice las correcciones. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: No lo Reveles**_

La tenue pero cálida luz del sol se hizo paso a través de las cortinas que cubren las ventanas de la habitación, llegando así hasta la cama donde descansa plácidamente una joven de largo cabello negro la cual está descuidadamente acostada entre las sabanas.

La chica de oscuros cabellos estaba profundamente sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, o al menos así era hasta que la alarma de su teléfono comenzó a sonar ruidosamente perturbando el agradable silencio de la alcoba y por ende también interrumpiendo el sueño de la adolescente.

Retorciéndose entre las sabanas y con una mueca perezosa Nana alcanzó a levantar un poco la cabeza con un ojo medio abierto, somnolienta buscó el origen del ruido que está ubicado sobre su mesita de noche, presa del sueño estuvo bastante tentada a apagar la alarma y volver a conciliar el sueño, solo son las 5 am después de todo, es demasiado temprano aun para ella.

Sin embargo se detuvo antes de hacerlo al recordar el motivo de su mañanero despertar, luchando entre su deseo de dormir y su consiente intención de levantarse completamente, ella solo bostezó antes de a regaña dientes dejar que la alarma siguiera sonando, conociéndose a sí misma lo suficiente para saber que de apagarla ella solo volvería a dormir.

Con el molesto ruido de fondo ella se las arregló para obligar a su cuerpo a acomodarse sobre la cama, frotándose un ojo y con el otro entreabierto perezosamente ella observó a su alrededor intentando nuevamente acostumbrarse a despertar en lo que por ahora sería su nueva habitación.

Es más espaciosa que la suya en casa de sus padres y ya venía amueblada asi que solo fue cuestión de acomodar sus cosas sobre los estantes y los gabinetes del armario, obviamente no se trajo consigo todas sus pertenencias puesto que para asuntos escolares lleva a Chiyo-chan a su casa para no levantar sospechas, asi que solo vino con lo necesario para sentirse "cómoda" por así decirlo.

Con un poco de flojera se levantó de la cama matrimonial demasiado grande para ella y con solo una gran camisa negra encima se dirigió al baño adjunto despreocupada de que su camisa de tirantes estuviera caída por un hombro, mostrando reveladoramente piel de sus pechos.

Aun con lo difícil que le resulta a ella lidiar con las mañanas se las arregló para cepillarse los dientes, refregarse la cara con agua y luego se dirigió a su armario para vestirse con su uniforme de Yuuei, tras eso procedió a recogerse el cabello como usualmente lo hace.

Una vez lista y moderadamente arreglada salió de su habitación con su mochila y caminó a través el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, escuchando el sonido del noticiero proviniendo de la sala de estar durante su descenso en las escaleras ella ya sabía que _él_ está despierto, claro no debería sorprenderle que un hombre de negocios como lo es el CEO más exitoso de Japón se despertara a esta hora a diferencia de una estudiante como ella.

Como sea está contenta de no haberse quedado en cama cuando puede aprovechar que él todavía está aquí.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminó hacia el comedor donde pudo observar al hombre del cual terminó enamorándose.

Vestido tan formal como siempre con su ceñido traje negro el hombre de rizados cabellos verdes se encuentra en la cocina preparando café en dos tazas. Esos apagados y vacíos ojos verdes se fijaron en ella haciendo que su corazón se acelere un poco pero logró mantener la calma en el exterior.

**-B-Buenos días, Midoriya-san-**, saludó ella con una sonrisa al atractivo hombre de pecosas mejillas.

**-Buenos días-**, respondió él tan estoico y calmado como de costumbre antes de continuar en lo suyo.

Nana felizmente tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa dejando su bolso a un lado, minutos después también se sentó Izuku quien antes dejó frente a ella su taza de café con leche como le gusta. Contenta como está con el generoso gesto lo demostró con una gran sonrisa hacia el hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa, el cual sin inmutarse comenzó a beber el café negro de su propia taza.

Silenciosamente la chica hizo lo mismo llevándose la taza a los labios, quemándose un poco la lengua pero por no querer quedar en ridículo lo disimuló mientras soplaba con una lagrimilla en el borde de sus ojos.

De ese modo tanto el hombre como la chica quedaron bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas en la tranquilidad del comedor mientras que de fondo se escucha el noticiero puesto en el televisor.

Tan incómoda como normalmente podría estar por la falta de comunicación, ella realmente se siente satisfecha de poder pasar estos momentos en paz en compañía del hombre con quien vive.

Después de todo esto esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que tiene de estar con Midoriya en los días recientes donde de a poco se ha ido adaptando a su ligeramente cambiado día a día.

El único motivo por el cual se ha estado levantando temprano es para estar en compañía del hombre y quizás charlar un poco con él antes de que su Convoy de camionetas blindadas venga a buscarlos.

Y si, lo dijo en plural dado que él le ha seguido ofreciendo ser escoltada a Yuuei para que no llegara tarde, propuesta que en un principio quiso rechazar pensando que abusa de su amabilidad pero entonces considero que podría hacerse más cercana a él en las mañanas antes de que se fuese a trabajar y no volver a verlo hasta la noche cuando llega.

Aparte ya se sentía más cómoda en presencia de Fudai-san y los otros guardaespaldas, no son muy habladores pero al menos ella ya no se siente intimidada o incomoda como al principio, lo cual ya es un progreso en sí.

En cuanto a Midoriya, emm… bueno, es tan apático y distante como de costumbre, siempre con esa mirada vacía y ese semblante inexpresivo a excepción del ceño ligeramente fruncido que tiene cuando algo le molesta.

Parece un hombre sin propósito, carente de emociones y motivaciones que solo fluye sin que nada le importe realmente.

Pero ella sabe que él es más que una cascara vacía, lo vio aquel día en los ojos que ahora parecen muertos, un brillo que la inspiró y enamoró por igual.

**-Midoriya-san-**, llamó Nana al hombre que fijó sus ojos en ella. **-¿Es muy difícil ser un CEO?-**, preguntó ella con una sonrisa curiosa, queriendo conversar de un tema del cual ha estado intrigada desde hace tiempo.

**-Depende de a quien le preguntes, personalmente no lo considero difícil, solo es mi trabajo-**, respondió Izuku impasible e indiferente con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a beber de su café.

Ella ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. **-¿Por qué no eres como esos millonarios que viven entre lujos y sin preocupaciones en sus mansiones?-**, preguntó Nana curiosa usando como referencia el estereotipo básico de "Millonario" creado por el colectivo popular.

El hombre optó por no decir que tiene una mansión, una con muchos lujos pero que realmente él no la compró sino que fue un regalo que aceptó por simple consideración con un socio comercial de Alemania.

Dejó la taza reposar sobre la mesa y nuevamente miró a la adolescente sentada frente a él que aun parece querer su respuesta.

**-Porque mi trabajo es liderar la compañía, delegar mis responsabilidades a mis subordinados seria negligente de mi parte-**, respondió con una verdad a medias, no tiene sentido revelarle a la chica sus propios problemas existenciales que lo motivan a trabajar.

Ella tarareó para sí misma pensando en la respuesta. **-Quizás tengas razón, realmente no sé mucho al respecto, solo pensé que estás todo el tiempo trabajando, tal vez necesitas más ayuda para que puedas tener tiempo para ti mismo-**, opinó Nana inocentemente antes de sonreírle al hombre.

Izuku permaneció inexpresivo con una mirada aburrida puesta en la chica, la cual al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de silencio se comenzó a sentir un poco incomoda.

**-¿D-Dije algo que no debía?-**, preguntó un poco nerviosa esperando no haberlo molestado con el tema más complicado de lo que ella cree.

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente la cabeza.

**-Estás en libertad de opinar-**, dijo el hombre tranquilamente antes de que sus ojos se plantaran en la taza de café en sus manos. **-Yo trabajo tanto solo porque creo es mi deber, nada más ni nada menos que eso, no tengo problemas con mi estilo de vida si es lo que te preocupa-**, respondió distante y frío como una maquina antes de volver a beber de su taza.

**-Ya veo-**, dijo Nana contemplativamente, quizás ya forzó el tema demasiado, sin embargo sigue teniendo curiosidad. **-¿Pero no es aburrido?, me refiero a trabajar todo el tiempo, debes tener al menos un hobby que hacer en tu tiempo libre-**, opinó mirando genuinamente interesada en saber más.

Él encontró esa curiosidad un poco molesta pero no dejó que le afectase. **-No me aburre ni me divierte trabajar, solo es trabajo, punto-**, dijo secamente cerrando los ojos para volver a beber de su café.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar.

**-Pero si hablas de un pasatiempo me gusta leer-**, confesó tranquilo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina a limpiar su taza ya vacía.

Nana sonrió satisfecha siguiéndolo con la mirada. **-Lo intuí por la gran cantidad de libros que trajeron tus hombres hace un par de días-**, comentó divertida la chica recordando las 7 cajas grandes que el hombre subió a la habitación al final del pasillo.

Le divierte por lo terco que fue él en rechazar su ayuda para llevar las cajas, alegando que esos libros eran muy importantes para él y se lamentaría si se le cayeran.

Ambos escucharon varios autos detenerse frente a la casa, no les fue necesario nada más para saber que es el cuerpo de guardaespaldas del CEO quienes como de costumbre llegan a la hora exacta a recogerlo.

**-Es momento de irnos-**, dijo Izuku mirando a la adolescente que asintió para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a la cocina para dejar su taza en lo que él se dirige hacia la puerta principal.

El hombre llegó y sostuvo el picaporte en su mano cuando oyó la voz de la chica detrás de él.

**-Gracias de nuevo por permitirme tomar uno de tus coches para ir a la escuela-**, le agradeció Nana con una sonrisa al trajeado peliverde que se detuvo en la puerta y se volteó con calma a ver a la chica de reojo por encima del hombro.

**-No son necesarias, técnicamente eres mi prometida en cierto sentido, es mi deber al menos darte transporte y protección-**, respondió el estoico hombre con simpleza como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, provocando que un sonrojo se hiciera paso en las mejillas de joven.

**-A-Aun así estoy agradecida, quisiera devolverte el favor de alguna manera-**, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ahora con un toque de nervios, intentando no verse afectada por la palabra "prometida" y en cambio mostrarse dispuesta a retribuir un poco la amabilidad que él le ha ofrecido.

Esperó que él mismo le dijese una manera de pagar su "deuda" pero en cambio el CEO solo le dio la espalda.

**-Ten un buen día, me voy yendo-**, se despidió con su mismo tono carente de emociones antes de abrir la puerta y salir, dejando a la adolescente sola en el pasillo.

Nana se sintió un poco decepcionada por lo distante que es pero aun intentó mantener una sonrisa.

**-A-Adiós a ti también-**, de forma un poco lamentable se despidió del ya ausente hombre que debía estar subiéndose a uno de los vehículos de afuera.

Ella suspiró dejando sus hombros caer, realmente entiende que no sería tan fácil hacer que él fuese más expresivo con ella en los pocos días que lleva aquí. Ya es viernes y sin embargo apenas han tenido tiempo para intercambiar palabras en los 5 días que llevan viviendo juntos, tanto porque ella está ocupada estudiando asi como él pasa todo el día trabajando.

No sería sencillo lograr algún avance con el hombre si apenas pasa tiempo con él, este fin de semana al menos ella estaría libre pero él por otro lado conociéndolo va a seguir trabajando arduamente todo el día.

Dejando sus lamentos a un lado se devolvió al comedor a buscar su bolso, seria de mala educación dejar esperando a Fudai-san afuera para que la llevara a la escuela.

* * *

Aún es relativamente temprano en Yuuei, faltando unos 10 minutos para la primera clase del día se puede observar a algunos de los estudiantes rondando por los amplios pasillos de la academia.

Entre todos esos jóvenes aspirantes a héroes se encuentra Nana Shimura, quien tarareaba una canción para sí misma mientras camina con una amplia sonrisa fija en su cara, llamando la atención de algunos otros estudiantes quienes notaron de lejos su buen humor.

La pelinegra ignoraba las miradas que atrae a sí misma y en cambio siguió alegremente su camino, ¿qué si está feliz?, ¡por supuesto que lo está!, ¿Cómo no podría estarlo luego de lo que se enteró en el viaje de camino aquí?.

Durante un rato estuvo expresándole sus inquietudes con respecto a Midoriya-san a los guardaespaldas quienes fueron los asignados para traerla a Yuuei, por extraño que parezca es fácil hablar con ellos por lo buenos que son escuchando, aparte ya están al tanto de su relación con el CEO así que pueden darle algún consejo.

Y para su sorpresa Fudai-san soltó algo bastante interesante.

"_Ese tipo de persona es Midoriya-sama, créame que solo gasta energía y aliento al tratar de hacerle tomarse las cosas con calma"_

A regaña dientes estuvo de acuerdo con eso, quizás sea ingenuo de su parte tratar de hacer que el hombre se relaje un poco con lo obstinado que es en seguir trabajando, sin embargo no por eso se rendiría.

"_Pero si le preocupa tanto, Midoriya-sama me dijo que este fin de semana no trabajaría"_

Aquellas palabras la alegraron y aliviaron en gran medida, realmente agradece a quien sea o lo que sea que convenció al CEO a tomarse un descanso, ¡ahora tiene chance para acercarse más a él!. Si antes se quejó de que Midoriya-san todo el tiempo está ocupado entonces ahora no puede dejar de festejar la bendición de que podría incluso pasar todo el día a su lado.

Tal vez podría lograr que él se abriera aunque sea un poco a ella, ¿Pero qué puede hacer?, ¿quizás salir juntos a alguna parte?, ¿él aceptaría en primer lugar ir a algún sitio con ella?.

Distraída de sus alrededores la pensativa y feliz pelinegra no se dio cuenta de quien salió de la Sala de Profesores y con quien chocó.

Nana retrocedió unos pasos torpemente mientras que la persona frente a ella se cruzó de brazos girándose hacia su persona.

**-Oi, fíjate por donde caminas, Shimura-**, regañó la mujer severamente con el ceño fruncido mirando a la adolescente.

Tras un par de segundos para ubicarse después de perderse en sus pensamientos, la chica miró a la mujer frente a ella. **-Oh… ¡buenos días JagguarMan-Sensei!-**, saludó Nana con una gran sonrisa a quien es su profesora asignada.

Es una mujer de estatura promedio, cabello castaño tirando a anaranjado con ojos color café, esta viste de zapatos, pantalón y camisa negra, la cual tiene los botones superiores desabrochados mostrando un poco de piel de su escote, aparte viste de un abrigo con afelpado blanco alrededor del cuello.

Realmente su traje de héroe resalta sus curvas asi como le da ese aire de autoridad amenazante como si fuese una jefa de una organización criminal, ¿por qué se llama JagguarMan si es una mujer?, realmente nadie lo sabe, ella tampoco es que lo haya explicado ya que siempre cambia de tema.

La mujer suspiró antes de apoyar su peso en una pierna. **-Dentro de un rato comienza la clase, espero que no estés tan distraída para ese momento o ya sabes lo que pasará-**, dijo la castaña con una amenazante sonrisa de lado abriéndose paso.

Nana por su lado no se vio nada afectada y siguió sonriendo. **-No se preocupe Sensei, soy su mejor estudiante, la cerebrito, la ratón de biblioteca, ¡nada me distraerá!-**, aseguró la chica para diversión de la mujer que contuvo su risa bajo una de sus manos.

**-¿Tu mi mejor estudiante?, niña apenas y te las arreglaste para pasar el último examen teórico-**, decía JagguarMan entretenida apoyando una mano en su cintura.

**-¡Pero lo importante es que lo pasé!-**, replicó Nana haciendo un puchero, avergonzada de que su maestra le recordara aquello.

**-Aparte si quieres ser mi mejor estudiante debes mejorar tu desempeño en los entrenamientos, ya te he dicho que te mueves bien en el aire, pero contra estudiantes como Kamiyama o Kuromoto que te** **superan en combate cercano no sirve, debes fortalecerte más y refinar tu flotación-**, le dijo la mujer de forma estricta a su estudiante presionando un dedo contra su frente.

Nana infló las mejillas y se cubrió la frente con ambas manos. **-Vaya manera de animar a su mejor estudiante, comparándola con esos monstruos-**, hizo un puchero agachando un poco la cabeza al recordar a sus poderosos compañeros de clases.

JagguarMan le colocó una mano en el hombro a la chica. **-Vamos Shimura, ¿acaso espero demasiado de ti?-**, preguntó la mujer sonriendo divertida con los ojos cerrados.

**-¡Para nada, Sensei!-**, respondió Nana decidida a demostrarle a su profesora que va a superar sus expectativas y va a ser mucho más fuerte que ahora.

La maestra asintió aprobando su convicción. **-Bien, ahora mueve tu trasero al salón o mi Tora-Shinai va a tener que hablar contigo-**, amenazó con un brillo salvaje detrás de sus ojos que envió un escalofrió por la espalda de la joven Shimura al recordar esa espada.

**-¡Eeep!, ¡me voy!-**, chilló con pánico para entonces irse corriendo en dirección a su aula, escuchando de fondo a su maestra reírse complacida.

¡Es una sádica!, aunque por severa e intimidante que sea su maestra realmente se preocupa por ellos y les enseña todo lo posible para que se superen en cada entrenamiento, en ese aspecto quisiera ser como ella, una mujer dedicada con su trabajo sin descuidar su forma de hacer las cosas.

**(Lo cual en caso de JagguarMan-Sensei seria golpearnos con su Tora-Shinai hasta que entendamos sus lecciones)**, pensó con una rígida sonrisa estremeciéndose al recordar las ocasiones donde su maestra les hace enfrentarse uno a uno en su contra para ver que tanto han avanzado.

Sin embargo aun con eso reconoce que ese lado directo de la Pro Hero que no se anda con rodeos para decir lo que piensa y hacer lo que quiere es admirable e incluso encantador.

¿A Midoriya-san le gustan ese tipo de mujeres asertivas y directas?.

* * *

Con un gruñido se refregó una mano sobre la cara con notorio estrés, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de suspirar pesadamente con un deje de molestia que no pasa desapercibido. Acostando aún más su espalda del respaldar de su silla el hombre terminó con su cara apuntando al techo.

Siendo franco ahora le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco para relajarse un poco.

Su mañana comenzó como de costumbre, apoyando con unos cuantos billones unos proyectos innovadores que le fueron presentados, concediendo su permiso para la construcción de nuevas edificaciones de centros de reciclaje en zonas urbanas, haciendo tratados multinacionales que pueden definir el futuro económico del país, lo usual, nada destacable.

Sin embargo hace tan solo una media hora tuvo que atender a un periodista de renombre que tenía una cita reservada, este comenzó a hacerle preguntas con respecto a la última adquisición de su compañía comprando una empresa de electrodomésticos americana que quiso demandarles hace poco.

Por supuesto no le importó aclarar algunos malentendidos aquí y por allá, explicar algunos detalles no expuestos abiertamente al público y aparte aclarar que los dueños de la empresa estuvieron gustosos de aceptar el trato con la intención de prosperar en el mercado bajo el nombre de Industrias Midoriya como sello de confianza para la calidad de sus productos.

Como sea el origen de su estrés proviene del tema que el periodista comenzó a tocar en cierto punto de la entrevista:

Matrimonio.

No es la primera vez que los medios han mostrado interés en su vida amorosa y por supuesto no será la última, pero siempre resulta molesto para él tener que lidiar con su curiosidad por el tema.

El hombre le preguntó acerca de esas invitaciones de Omiai a nombre de su madre repartidas por varias páginas, invitaciones que ya no se encuentran en línea pero tanto el periodista como el resto del publico están interesados en como resultó eso para el CEO, a lo cual él solo le restó importancia al asunto como una broma de su madre que se le fue de las manos.

Por supuesto no quiere que el asunto sea tomado con seriedad cuando ni él mismo puede hacerlo a pesar de llevar algunos días viviendo con una adolescente.

Tardó un poco en convencer al insistente y curioso hombre para no ahondar más en el "tema sin importancia" hasta que finalmente acabó el tiempo y lo despidió educadamente. Por supuesto tan entrometido como lo puede ser un periodista el sujeto quiso extraer la más mínima cantidad de información que exagerar y poner en primera planta, sin embargo como ejecutivo de una compañía durante años se ha especializado en tener cuidado con sus palabras.

Al final el hombre vino y se fue sin obtener detalles más allá del ámbito profesional, exitosamente ocultando el "pequeño" detalle de que ahora vive en la misma casa que una "pretendiente" de 17 años por así decirlo.

**-Si tan solo mi madre considerara estos problemas para mí antes de actuar-**, se lamentó mediante un cansado murmullo que su secretaria alcanzó a oír mientras se acercaba con una taza de té en su mano que dejó en el escritorio justo frente a él.

Recomponiéndose a duras penas se enderezó en su asiento y tomó la caliente taza en sus manos para después llevársela a los labios para degustar su sabor. Exquisito como siempre, dejando que el líquido se vertiera por su garganta podía sentir su estrés reducirse ligeramente, no mucho pero sigue siendo de ayuda.

De reojo observó a su confiable mano derecha, Oryu como de costumbre tiene una postura compuesta y profesional mientras está de pie detrás de él.

**-Por favor bebe conmigo, Oryu-**, le pidió suavemente a la mujer quien se volteó a verle y tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio asintió con la cabeza.

La calmada asistente de aterciopelados cabellos rubios no tardó en volver con una taza de té para sí misma y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. De esa forma quedando ambos adultos bebiendo de sus respectivas tazas en el acogedor silencio del lujoso despacho.

Así estuvieron durante un par de minutos, no bebiendo demasiado deprisa considerando que aun tenían tiempo antes del siguiente asunto en la agenda que tratar.

**-Recuérdame cuanto tiempo se supone debo estar viviendo con Shimura-san-**, pidió estoico el hombre trajeado bajando su taza para mirar a la mujer de afilados ojos amarillos.

**-Inko-sama no llegó a una fecha en concreto con los señores Shimura, de modo que esto puede prolongarse durante semanas e incluso meses hasta que Nana Shimura o ellos vean que no tiene sentido continuar-**, respondió Oryu serena bajo la mirada muerta del CEO de ojos almendrados.

Este asintió para sí mismo. **-Ya veo, entonces la cuestión es cuánto tiempo tarda Shimura-san en rendirse-**, observó con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla para luego proceder a tomar otro trago de su té. **-¿Tu qué opinas de esta situación?-**, le preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

Oryu cuidadosamente bajó su taza sobre su regazo.**-Profesionalmente si se diera a conocer su relación con una aspirante a héroe causaría polémica, ya sea porque podría comprometerse con una futura heroína o porque tiene a una joven 10 años menor que usted como su pretendiente, sea como sea la noticia no afectará negativamente el rendimiento de la compañía si eso es lo que le preocupa-**, respondió compuesta y analítica sin ningún cambio destacable en su expresión.

Hubo un breve silencio donde el CEO procesó la información. **-Continua-**, le dijo permitiendo que esta vez dijese lo que tiene en su mente.

**-Personalmente no le encuentro sentido a forzarlo a conocer a una adolescente y que viva con ella, el hecho de que usted no quiera entablar una relación romántica debería tomarse en cuenta-**, respondió la secretaria honestamente antes de cerrar sus ojos. **-Sin embargo esa es solo mi opinión, lo que importa es lo que usted quiera hacer, Midoriya-sama-**, dijo Oryu antes de llevarse la taza nuevamente a los labios.

Izuku pensativamente recostó su espalda del asiento y dejó su mirada perderse sin propósito alrededor de su despacho.

**-Dejaré a Shimura-san a sus anchas, quizás esto le sirva de lección para no esforzarse en casos perdidos como yo, al final se cansará y se rendirá-**, dijo desinteresadamente el hombre de ojos vacíos antes de que estos se fijaran en su asistente. **-Sigue ayudando a mi madre en lo que necesite y mantenme informado-**, indicó esta vez rehusándose a no estar al tanto de los planes de su progenitora y lo que trama a sus espaldas.

**-Como usted ordene-**, aceptó respetuosamente la mujer inclinando la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie, procediendo a llevarse ambas tazas de té ya vacías.

El CEO se cruzó de brazos y se giró en su silla para quedarse viendo la ciudad a través de su ventana, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos centrados en la adolescente que afirma amarlo.

Comprendió que sus palabras no parecen hacerla entender lo equivocada que está, por lo cual solo sería paciente hasta el momento en que ella finalmente se dé cuenta de su error. No es como si él estuviese en apuros o se sintiera presionado, apenas habla con ella en la mañana y en la noche, esa cantidad mínima de interacción no ha sido un estorbo para su trabajo, asi que puede permitir que el juego de "La Casita" continúe si con eso la aspirante a héroe se olvida de sus sentimientos por su persona.

¿Cuánto tardaría Nana Shimura en rendirse?, una pequeña parte de él tiene curiosidad por esa pregunta.

* * *

Una suave brisa acarició su piel y sopló suavemente su cabello, sintiéndose refrescada por el agradable ambiente una vez finalizadas las clases, encontrándose ahora camino a la estación de trenes acompañada de sus mejores amigos quienes caminan junto a ella.

Estaría disfrutando con todo gusto el viaje junto a Sorahiko-kun y Chiyo-chan de no ser por la naturaleza del tema en el cual ha estado atrapada desde cierto punto del trayecto.

Chiyo juntó sus manos al frente antes de voltearse a ver a su amiga. **-Déjame ver si entendí, las personas que te traen a la escuela son guardaespaldas de un "amigo" tuyo que los ofreció como escoltas que te busquen a tu casa en las mañanas, y no nos dices quien es porque él exclusivamente te pidió que no revelaras a nadie que está aquí en Japón, ¿cierto?-**, preguntó un poco escéptica la chica de grisáceo cabello esperando haber comprendido la confusa explicación que Nana les dio.

**-S-Sí, algo más o menos así-**, respondió Nana con una sonrisa un poco rígida, sintiéndose aún culpable por decirles verdades a medias y algunas mentiras a sus mejores amigos.

Hizo todo lo posible durante su explicación para no mencionar al CEO con quien vive y tampoco revelar nada que pueda comprometerlo, ha estado construyendo esa "fachada" desde que sus compañeros de clases empezaron a mostrar más curiosidad con respecto a su llegada a la academia escoltada de uniformados, y por supuesto esta incluye a Sorahiko-kun y Chiyo-chan quienes tampoco ocultaron su interés.

Al menos con esta fachada (por muy floja que parezca) al menos le servirá para que dejasen de interrogarla al respecto, sinceramente a ella realmente le cuesta guardar un secreto pero en verdad se está esforzando por ocultar el secreto de su relación con el CEO para no darle más problemas.

Chiyo estudió su expresión durante unos segundos. **-Eso es… ¡genial!, ¡ahora eres escoltada como si fueras alguien importante!-**, exclamó repentinamente emocionada levantando sus brazos en el aire.

**-¿Tú crees?-**, dijo rascándose la nuca sonriendo un poco avergonzada para luego oír a Sorahiko a su otro lado chasqueando con la lengua mientras aparta la mirada.

La chica de Quirk sanador asintió antes de entrelazar sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-Pero vaya, esos guardaespaldas sí que son intimidantes, sobretodo el que tiene esa cicatriz en su cara, ¿acaso ese amigo tuyo no es un jefe Yakuza de casualidad?-**, le preguntó intrigada a su amiga, quien más tranquila miró al frente.

**-En realidad Kintarou-san no da tanto miedo una vez que lo conoces, aparte que los grupos Yakuzas se están extinguiendo recientemente, asi que no tiene sentido que tengan libertad para llevarme a la escuela, ¿no lo creen?-**, les decía divertida a sus amigos con una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan.

Ciertamente en sus zapatos también sospecharía de ese "amigo" suyo y lo subordinados quienes la escoltan, pero en este caso tal preocupación es innecesaria cuando Fudai-san y los demás son hombres de confianza de Midoriya-san, claro no es que pudiese decirle esto a ellos para que se quedasen tranquilos.

Sorahiko con el ceño fruncido acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro. **-Si tú lo dices, pero esos sujetos no me inspiran confianza, me parece sospechoso que ese amigo tuyo que mencionaste les ordenara llevarte a Yuuei siempre que quieras-**, decía seriamente el muchacho de cabello blanco observando el camino.

**-C-Créeme Sorahiko-kun, no tienes que preocuparte-**, intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa, sin embargo no parece funcionar en absoluto con Gran Torino quien sigue comprensivamente desconfiado.

**-Como sea alguna vez tienes que llevarme contigo Nana-chan, recientemente los trenes están demasiado llenos, aparte también quiero sentirme como una persona importante siendo escoltada hasta la escuela-**, decía Chiyo-chan con una sonrisa captando la atención de la pelinegra quien asintió torpemente.

**-Veré si puedo llevarlos conmigo-**, contestó no muy segura de que se podría pero aun así preguntaría al respecto.

Torino quien las veía de reojo apartó la mirada mientras mete las manos en sus bolsillos. **-Yo prefiero seguir usando el tren-**, dijo el chico en lo que los tres subían las escaleras hacia la estación de trenes.

Por supuesto ese comentario hizo que una sonrisa burlona creciera en el rostro de Chiyo. **-¿Ehhh?, ¿Acaso te intimidan esos guardaespaldas, Gran Torino-kun?-**, se burló la chica de su amigo con una mano sobre su boca, causando que una vena se hinchara sobre la frente del muchacho.

**-Solo soy precavido, cosa que al parecer ustedes dos no consideran-**, dijo Sorahiko haciendo lo posible para no ceder ante las provocaciones de la chica. **–Yo me voy a mi residencia con GyroFree, necesito prepararme para el festival deportivo en unas semanas, les recomiendo hacer lo mismo-**, les decía el amargado peliblanco a sus amigas una vez los tres se acercaron a las vías donde abordarían el tren una vez llegara.

Recovery Girl suspiró decepcionada ante la falta de reacción por parte del chico, no es divertido.

**-No es que me sirva entrenar en primer lugar cuando mi Quirk no está dirigido al combate, me conformaré de nuevo con resaltar un poco en las pruebas previas al torneo-**, dijo Chiyo agitando la mano desinteresada en lo que al evento se refiere, por otro lado espera con más ansias el festival cultural.

Nana tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio bajó la cabeza y observó sus manos, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos quienes vieron la seriedad en sus ojos.

**-Yo debo entrenar mucho más si quiero superar a Kamiyama y Kuromoto para que no se repita lo de los años anteriores-**, declaró solemne y decidida la pelinegra antes de apretar sus manos en puños.

Sorahiko y Chiyo no se sorprendieron, esperaban ese tipo de determinación de ella considerando su historia con ambos estudiantes quienes desde primer año han sido considerados los más fuertes de la clase. Ella en los anteriores festivales culturales se ha enfrentado a ellos en las semifinales, resultando en su derrota en ambas ocasiones y con alguno de ellos 2 ganando el festival con Nana en el tercer lugar.

Es normal que quisiese ganar este año que es el último antes de que se graduaran.

**-¡Animo Nana-chan!, ¡este va a ser tu año!-**, animó Chiyo con una amplia sonrisa a su amiga acercándose a ella con los ojos iluminados mientras que Sorahizo internamente le daba ánimos pese a sus propias intenciones de también ganar el festival deportivo.

Nana sabiendo que cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigos se sintió aún más motivada y asintió con la cabeza.

**-¡Seguro!, ¡le demostraré a él lo genial que soy!-**, exclamó determinada la sonriente chica de cabello azabache golpeando el aire con un puño.

…

Los tres quedaron en silencio, Nana se quedó congelada en su posición mientras que los ojos de sus amigos mostraron un tenue destello de inquietante interés que la hizo comenzar a sudar.

Gran Torino entrecerró sus ojos y se volteó a verla. **-¿Quién es "**_**él**_**", Shimura?-**, preguntó serio y con un toque de veneno en su voz al hacer énfasis en el referente masculino que Shimura utilizó.

**-¿E-Eh?-**, decía Nana sudando un poco más y con las comisuras de su sonrisa comenzando a temblar mientras que un tenue sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer sobre sus mejillas.

Recovery Girl con una inocente y a la vez siniestra expresión ladeó la cabeza a un lateral. **-¿Por casualidad a quien te referías, Na-na-chaaan?-**, le preguntó con un toque melodioso a la pelinegra que sintió un escalofrió escalar por su columna vertebral.

**-V-Vaya, s-se está haciendo tarde, ¿no lo creen?, miren nada más la hora-**, decía Nana torpe y nerviosamente rascándose una mejilla, sintiéndose cada vez más presionada por las intensas miradas de sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando un tren llegó a la estación, reduciendo su velocidad durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

**-¡E-Este es mi tren!, ¡los veo mañana, adiós!-**, exclamó rápidamente la pelinegra alejándose apresuradamente con una mano levantada despidiéndose de sus amigos que no apartaban las miradas de la chica que nerviosa como está entró al trasporte que al poco tiempo cerró sus puertas antes de partir.

Sorahiko y Chiyo en silencio observaron el tren comenzando a moverse, ganando gradualmente velocidad hasta que finalmente se encontró desplazándose lejos de la estación a través de las vías.

Ninguno de los dos habló en lo que sus miradas seguían fijas en el ya ausente tren que su amiga abordó

**-Te fijaste, ¿no es así?-**, le preguntó Torino a la chica de grisáceo cabello oscuro a su lado.

Ella asintió. **-Sí, ese tren va en la dirección contraria a su casa-**, respondió Chuzenji no pasando por alto ese detalle posiblemente relevante.

El muchacho se giró a verle. **-¿Sabes de quien estaba hablando?-**, interrogó ahora con más seriedad el peliblanco afilando su mirada.

**-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?, ¿celoso?-**, Chiyo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse con una sonrisa molesta mientras mira de reojo al chico.

**-Responde-**, exigió Sorahiko sin humor para sus comentarios irritantes.

Suspiró cansada. **-Ni idea-**, respondió Chiyo antes de que su mirada volviese a dirigirse en la dirección en la que se fue su amiga. **-Pero lo averiguaré-**, agregó con una pequeña pero intimidante sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

¿Qué nos estás ocultando, Nana-chan?.

* * *

Suspiró cansada con una mano recogida sobre su pecho, aun tras ya haber pasado un tiempo desde que se despidió de sus amigos aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza el desliz de su parte que pasó en el calor del momento, al menos tiene como consuelo que tiene hasta el lunes para pensar en alguna explicación que satisfaga la curiosidad de Sorahiko-kun y Chiyo-chan con respecto a quien quiere impresionar.

Y si, esa persona no es otra que Midoriya-san, puede no importarle mucho a él si ella gana o pierde el festival deportivo, no obstante ella se sentiría bastante orgullosa al mostrarle la medalla del primer lugar al hombre quien la inspiró a estudiar para volverse una heroína.

Demostrarle que está en camino, que va a lograrlo.

Dejando esos pensamientos por el momento, la chica enfocó su vista en el camino, ya se estaba haciendo de noche tras el viaje en tren y su caminata a casa desde la estación. Girando en una esquina se encontraba ya cerca de su "nueva casa" y a unos cuantos metros pudo avistarla, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Las luces están encendidas, eso no tendría sentido a menos que Midoriya-san ya estuviera adentro, ¿acaso sucedió algo?, francamente no puede imaginar al hombre volviendo tan temprano cuando usualmente llega pasadas las 10 pm.

Pasando de la cerca y caminando por el sendero hasta la entrada, subió los escalones, puso su mano sobre el picaporte, procedió a abrir la puerta y entró.

Caminó atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde tras observar a su alrededor sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre de pie en la cocina con un delantal blanco puesto.

**-Midoriya-san-**, dijo Nana sonriendo inconscientemente al ver al CEO en casa como sospechó.

Él mantuvo su semblante estoico. **-Bienvenida-**, saludó a la chica con un tono neutro y sin embargo esto causó que las mejillas de esta ella se calentaran.

**-Y-Ya llegué-**, respondió un poco nerviosa adentrándose en la sala de estar, sintiéndose un poco feliz ya que esta es la primera vez que él le da la bienvenida desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Ella dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y entonces se volteó a ver nuevamente al hombre quien a juzgar por el olor estaba cocinando algo delicioso como de costumbre.

**-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano hoy?-**, decidió hacer la pregunta que más la tiene intrigaba, conociéndolo no habrá cancelado algo de su ocupada agenda para descansar.

Izuku tras probar un poco de salsa en un cucharon, dejo este a un lado antes de mirarla a los ojos. **-La reunión que tenía programada se pospuso a la siguiente semana por distintas razones, asi que por hoy terminé-**, decía tranquilamente antes de continuar atendiendo las demás ollas.

Nana asintió tras comprender que tuvo razón en sus conclusiones. **-Ya veo, eso es bueno-**, dijo con una sonrisa, contenta de poder pasar más tiempo con él aun si este tras la cena prefiere quedarse en su estudio.

Aconteció un breve silencio entre ambos hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

**-Si quieres sube a cambiarte y ponte cómoda en lo que termino de hacer la cena, preparé el agua caliente con antelación aparte que lavé tu ropa y la dejé sobre tu cama-**, decía monótonamente el adulto de vacíos ojos verdes.

Nana de primeras se quedó viéndolo fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, risa que no paró durante un rato.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**, preguntó Izuku igual de estoico y distante aunque podía detectarse un poco de molestia en su tono.

Nana hizo lo posible para reprimir su risa mientras se limpia una lagrimilla del ojo. **–N-Nada nada, s-solo es que suenas más como una ama de casa que como un CEO, Midoriya-san-**, respondió la chica sonriendo divertida.

Lavó la ropa, le preparó el baño y aparte está haciendo la cena con un delantal puesto, es la manera en que hacia los quehaceres del hogar lo que le dio la impresión de ser buen material como esposo mantenido.

Con un suspiró el reconoció su punto antes de cerrar sus ojos. **-¿Eso es malo?, la naturaleza de mi posición no define mis capacidades a nivel personal, sigo siendo un hombre común, bueno… poco común que es autosuficiente-**, se corrigió en eso ultimo con un toque de amargura.

Sería una persona común si tuviese un Quirk como el 70% de la población mundial, sin embargo como parte de la minoría de 30% de personas sin particularidades él técnicamente no cuenta como alguien normal en términos biológicos.

Nana dejó de reírse y miró con preocupación al hombre al notar su cambio de humor.

**-Perdón, no quise ofenderte Midoriya-san, sino que… no sé, cualquiera esperaría que tuvieses muchos sirvientes haciendo todo por ti-**, decía Nana esperando haberse expresado adecuadamente, no quería hacer sentir mal al hombre que al parecer se siente afligido por ser un Quirkless.

**-No me siento cómodo dejando que otros hagan las tareas que yo puedo hacer por mí mismo-**, contestó Izuku de inmediato recomponiéndose con su semblante carente de emociones para entonces continuar cocinando.

Al no tener particularidad lo único que le queda es al menos él mismo ser autosuficiente, poder valerse por su cuenta y no necesitar de la ayuda de otros en cosas que él puede hacer, todo porque no quiere sentirse aún más fracasado de lo que ya es.

¿Un Quirkless que no puede ser un héroe además de un inútil al cual todo el tiempo hay que ayudar?, eso verdaderamente suena patético.

Nana decidió no presionar en el tema por preocupada que esté y en cambio pensó que lo mejor sería darle privacidad por el momento. Asi que tomó su bolso y subió por las escaleras con la intención de tomar ese baño que realmente necesita para relajarse tras el largo día que tuvo.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde el CEO terminó de preparar la cena y la adolescente ya se había bañado, de modo que al ella bajar se encontró con varios platillos sobre la mesa, entre ellos arroz con pechugas de pollo cubiertos de salsa Teriyaki, sopa de Miso, Sashimi así como Tataki de atún, aparte de un acompañamiento de algunas salsas.

Se le hacía agua la boca solo con ver la variedad de platillos que parecían irradiar una luz dorada con brillitos, realmente nunca podría tener suficiente de la comida preparada por Midoriya-san, difícilmente otra cocina que no sea la suya podría satisfacerla ahora que descubrió lo que el CEO es capaz.

Ella con su húmedo cabello suelto tomó asiento justo a tiempo cuando Izuku (sin delantal) salió de la cocina con un plato de Gyozas que dejó en el centro de la mesa.

El hombre se sentó en la silla del otro lado de la mesa y ambos al mismo tiempo dieron las gracias por la comida antes de comenzar a comer.

Nana con una mano en su mejilla reprimió un gemido de satisfacción al dejar que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaran por el sabor del Sashimi con salsa Tonkatsu, después procedió a probar un poco de las pechugas de pollo y el resultado fue el mismo, ¡todo increíblemente delicioso!.

**-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así, Midoriya-san?-**, le preguntó con una sonrisa al peliverde quien degustaba tranquilamente sus alimentos sin la más mínima reacción ante el sabor de su comida.

**-Hace años trabajé de asistente de chef en algún que otro restaurant-**, fue su breve respuesta sin molestarse en dar más detalles al respecto, no obstante Nana ya podía hacer una idea de que tras tanto tiempo ayudando y asistiendo en la cocina debió aprender directamente de verdaderos cocineros hasta alcanzar este nivel de cocina.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio durante un rato, el ambiente si bien no es incómodo difícilmente se presta a una conversación casual, sin embargo esto apenas le afectó a Nana quien reunió el valor para hablar.

**-M-Midoriya-san-**, llamó tímidamente al apuesto hombre que posó sus apáticos ojos sobre ella. **-¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana?-**, preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras juega con su el pollo usando sus palillos.

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-**, preguntó Izuku sin ningún cambio en su expresión ni tono.

**-Kintarou-san me dijo que este fin de semana no trabajarías-**, dijo Nana esperanzada en que ese hecho no haya cambiado.

**-Eso es correcto-**, para su alivio el CEO le confirmó que no fue así y que efectivamente está libre.

**-Entonces…-**, ella tarareó inquisitivamente esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos. **-Tenía planeado pasar el día en mi estudio leyendo-**, contestó tranquilo para entonces continuar comiendo.

Nana se sonrojó tenuemente. **-¿No querrías acompañarme de casualidad a dar un paseo?-**, preguntó desviando la mirada cuando el hombre se fijó nuevamente en ella. **-T-Tu sabes, quizás ir a un acuario, un parque de diversiones o a un Arcade-**, decía un poco nerviosa sintiendo la inexpresiva mirada de él sobre su persona.

**-Si sabes que yo no voy a esos lugares, ¿cierto?-**, le dijo Izuku a la chica quien se puso rígida en su asiento.

Diferencia de 10 años, ¡mierda!.

**-Aparte que realmente yo no soy un individuo que pueda caminar libremente por la calle sin ser reconocido y rodeado por personas-**, continuó hablando el hombre con los ojos cerrados.

El CEO más poderoso de Japón, ¡doble mierda!.

Tras frustrarse para sus adentros por los detalles que no tomó en cuenta, la pelinegra se las arregló para mirarlo pese a su propia vergüenza.

**-P-Podemos ir a donde quieras, tampoco tienen que ser lugares públicos si no quieres-**, le decía Nana al adulto de pecosas mejillas antes de agachar su cabeza tímidamente. **-S-Solo pensé que sería agradable que saliéramos a algún sitio juntos-**, confesó honesta con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas mientras juega con su comida distraídamente.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio observándola, tan apático y distante como parece no es ajeno a las emociones de las personas que le rodean y Nana Shimura es bastante abierta con lo que siente y piensa, de ese modo no le resultó difícil al CEO notar un toque de ansiedad y miedo en el lenguaje corporal de la adolescente.

Se armó de valor para invitarle…

**-Supongo que si me disfrazo podría ir a tomar un café-**, dijo distraídamente Izuku ignorando apropósito como el rostro de la chica se iluminó con una notoria felicidad.

**-¡Eso sería grandioso!-**, exclamó Nana contenta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**-No vas a divertirte realmente si estoy contigo, soy un hombre aburrido-**, le advirtió perezosamente a la joven que sin importar qué siguió animada.

**-¡No te preocupes!, ¡también me gusta que seas aburrido!-**, respondió alegre la aspirante a héroe cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo resuelta con su afirmación.

**-Oi-**, dijo Izuku en protesta pero esta fue ignorada por la chica.

**-Aparte tengo planeado hacer que te diviertas, quizás podamos comer un helado o podamos ir al zoológico, también podríamos caminar por un parque juntos quiero hacerte disfrutar otra cosa aparte de leer-**, decía Nana tan motivada que se podía apreciar estrellas en sus ojos.

El hombre suspiró abrumado por la emoción de la pelinegra. **-Y tu idea para eso es tener una cita, eh-**, masculló fijando sus cansados ojos en los orbes oscuros de la chica.

Sus mejillas se calentaron más y las comisuras de su sonrisa temblaron mientras aparta la mirada. **-B-Bueno, s-supongo que puedes considerarlo una cita, ¿Verdad?-**, decía nerviosa y a la vez feliz la chica jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello negro.

Izuku a estas alturas solo se encogió de hombros.

**-Vale-**, aceptó rindiéndose a lo que la estudiante planea.

**-¡¿En serio?!-**, preguntó Nana tan sorprendida como feliz al escuchar que él acepta tener la cita con ella.

**-No pierdo nada con acompañarte, de cualquier forma me vendría bien tomar algo de aire fresco para variar-**, argumentó tranquilamente el hombre de semblante monótono llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

Nana por supuesto estuvo tan animada que casi saltaba de su lugar en la silla.

**-¡Eres el mejor!, ¡te amo!-**, exclamó inmensamente feliz esbozando una hermosa y radiante sonrisa que habría cegado al adulto si tan solo este no tuviese los ojos cerrados.

**-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo mañana-**, respondió Izuku confiando en que esa declaración de amor tan directa no se mantendría tras pasar todo un día con él.

Sin embargo sus pesimistas palabras nada le afectaron a la joven Shimura quien está tan feliz no lo escuchó mientras comía animadamente la deliciosa comida que él preparó.

De esa forma el CEO y la aspirante a héroe concretaron lo que mañana seria su primera cita, ¿qué tan bien o mal saldrá eso?.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo. No quiero extenderme mucho aquí abajo así que iré al punto, sé que este Izuku (por falta de otra palabra) resulta aburrido para muchos, después de todo no muestra emociones y sus reacciones son nulas, es comprensible y por eso quiero que los ojos se desvíen hacia Nana quien es la luz que compensa la falta de expresividad del peliverde, el protagonista no es solo Izuku, sino Nana, y de lo que carezca uno el otro lo compensará, por ejemplo es a través del CEO por quien vamos a tener un punto de vista más crudo de la realidad del cual carece la estudiante.

Por eso comprendo su preocupación de que Izuku apenas parece que está avanzando en desarrollo, después de todo sigue encerrado en su caparazón pero consideren lo difícil que es para una adolescente romper años de amargura en solo unos días, eso se vería forzado, seria de poco a poco que ella vaya logrando suavizar esa capa de lamentos que envuelven al peliverde, ¿tedioso?, por supuesto, sin embargo en este capítulo ya vimos a Izuku interactuando un poco más con Nana así que eso ya es algo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así dejen una Review con sus comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
